


Hush-hush

by Asho_lowol



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asho_lowol/pseuds/Asho_lowol
Summary: 高中交往中AU——悄悄再靠近點，繼續創造更多只屬於我們的秘密。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. 秘密

安達放下最後一箱盒子，在無人的課室中鬆了一口氣。他們一班在文化祭上贏了最佳活動設計獎後，同學們正盡興地在課室中慶祝，甚至還偷偷帶了酒來，安達太不會應付這種熱鬧的場合，便偷偷地以歸還物資的藉口逃走了。

黃昏過後是後夜祭的開始，運動場上正準備着篝火，安達靠在牆邊望着運動場上一對對興奮的男女，突然想起了學校流傳着一個傳說，說在後夜祭中圍着篝火跳舞的男女，必然會成為一對情侶。

黑澤是不是被女同學包圍住了呢？安達失落地把頭靠在牆上，這是他們交往後的第一個文化祭，也是他們高中生涯中最後一個文化祭，可是他們因為負責不同崗位而失去了一起遊玩的機會。他低頭把玩着自己的手指，記起在某天黑澤曾用寬大的手牽住了他的手，再用另一隻手的手指在他手背上寫着「喜歡」，然後在他的耳邊輕聲說：「這是屬於我們的秘密。」

只是黑澤一直都很耀眼，很受歡迎，安達有時候會很擔心自己沒有辦法自信地站在黑澤的身邊。儘管他聽過黑澤深情地敍說着喜歡上他的原因，但他依然不可能在人群之中把黑澤帶走。天空開始拉下黑暗的夜幕，沒有亮燈的課室漸漸變得黑暗，彷似他的心被寂寞所籠罩。

「要是你這刻只屬於我就好了。」這是第一次，他如此渴望着自己戀人的陪伴。

  
  
  


黑澤捱過了煎熬的文化祭後，終於在慶功的班會活動上看到自己的戀人，然而他們那位情緒長期高漲的後輩六角不斷纏繞着安達，他亦被同學強迫喝了好幾杯違禁的果酒，酒精的打擾使他錯過了安達的離開，幸好班主任發現了學生違規的行為，班內頓時陷入混亂當中，他藉此偷偷逃離了課室。

他在擺放物資的課室中找到站在窗邊的安達，窗外微弱的月光照着安達的側面，那垂下的眼睫毛展現了安達的失落，找到戀人的興奮一瞬間被自責掩過。

「安達？」

突然聽見戀人的呼喚，安達詫異地抬起頭，先是露出了難以置信的表情，接着漾起了安心的笑容。黑澤原本正慢慢走近安達，但看見安達的笑容後，他控制不住而奔去擁抱着安達。

「黑、黑澤？」安達對黑澤突如其來的親密而感到很意外，但也感到很窩心，他感受到黑澤的心跳，伸出了手回抱了黑澤。

「對不起。」黑澤卻這樣說。

「欸？」安達發出不解的聲音。

「這明明是我們最後一個的文化祭，我卻沒有陪伴你，讓你失望了。」黑澤後悔着沒有盡全力擺脫追隨着他的群眾，去找上安達一起逛遊祭典。

安達急忙鬆開了擁抱，看着黑澤說：「才沒有這回事！你這不是來找我了嗎？」

安達主動牽起黑澤的手，再說：「而且⋯只要和你在一起，我便很滿足了。」

那是黑澤曾經說過的話，安達也說了同樣的話，一瞬間將黑澤內心的鬱悶都一掃而空。黑澤回握着安達的手，露出了溫柔的笑容。

就在他們溫馨地對望着時，走廊傳來了腳步聲。

「到處也找不到黑澤君，他到底去哪裏了？」

「要快點找到他才行，篝火已經點亮了啦！」

「咦？這課室沒有關門？」

「有人在裏面嗎？」

蹲下躲在紙箱後的兩人屏住呼吸，緊張地望着門的方面，黑澤的手摟抱着安達的後頸，安達緊緊捉着黑澤手袖，直到聽到腳步聲完全消失後，兩人才鬆了一口氣。

「你太受歡迎了。」安達無奈地說，但下意識捉緊黑澤衣裳的力度加強了，此刻的他如願以償，只有兩人的空間是只屬於他們的時刻。

「抱歉。」黑澤雖然道着歉，但他並不是為了表達歉意，因為這樣使他有湊近了安達的機會，安達身上帶着清新的氣味，這種香味每次都使他不自控地靠近，他碰上安達撐在地上的手背。

他們的呼吸都吹拂到對方的臉上，清涼的夜裏漸漸變得熾熱，他感覺到黑澤的觸碰，令他心跳加速，身體不禁緊張得僵硬起來，他隱約嗅到黑澤身上的酒味，便問：「你喝酒了嗎？」

「是啊，你有喝到嗎？」

黑澤很清楚不是酒精的影響，在他眼前的安達眨着清晰的眼睛，有點濕潤的眼睛在黑暗中顯得閃亮，黑澤想觸碰安達，手、臂、肩、鎖骨、頸、臉，他想完全擁有安達的心和身，他感受到內心湧現的慾望，貪婪得幾乎想把安達困在自己的懷中。要是讓安達發現他現在的心情，安達必定會被嚇跑吧。

安達搖搖頭說：「你違規了呢。」

黑澤只是認真地凝視着安達，嘴角勾出一個狡猾的笑容，沒有回應。

「怎麼了？」安達忍不住問道，他不會對應如此煽情的眼神，他試着迴避，但黑澤的目光鎖在他身上，用情慾的眼神渴求着他。他的手指隨着安達的手臂劃上，停在安達的鎖骨上，熱度從觸摸的指尖傳到他的身體。留在他鎖骨上的手扶上安達的肩膀上，讓安達跌坐了在地上。

「黑、黑澤？」安達的呼吸變得急促，黑澤單膝跪下，手放到安達的後頸上，才開口回應：「要不要把你變成共犯呢？這樣你就不會告狀了。」

「那⋯要怎樣做呢？」

安達的無知更加煽動了黑澤的慾念，黑澤克制着自己的衝動，溫柔地撫上安達的臉，當安達留意到黑澤垂下的眼簾時，他才明白黑澤的意思。安達沒有鬆開過捉住黑澤的手，他微微眯起了眼睛，主動靠近了黑澤，得到允許的黑澤便輕輕吻上安達的唇上。安達緊閉着眼睛，感受着黑澤溫柔的親吻帶着濃烈的情感，喜歡的情懷在他的內心中蔓延，直到黑澤退後。

「你也間接喝了酒，就這樣，我們之間又多了一個秘密了呢。」黑澤寛大的手撫着安達的下唇，得到安達初吻的他露出滿意的笑容。安達仰視着黑澤，迷離的眼神猶如帶着哀求，黑澤的誘惑勾起了安達的貪慾，這樣輕輕的接觸並沒有滿足到安達，他想要更多只屬於他們兩人的秘密。

安達舔着下唇，拉了拉黑澤的衣裳，低聲地問道：「這樣⋯夠了嗎？我、還未嚐到酒的味道⋯」

黑澤原本以為自己能控制到這種場面，他總是小心翼翼地觸碰安達，他想好好的珍惜安達，但安達反來對他的索求就像一把危險的火，熾熱得使他身體的血液沸騰，他收起了從容的表情，一手撐在安達的身後，跪下的膝頭揢在安達兩腿之間，安達因他的靠近而半躺在地上，身體的熱度令安達的背更加感覺到地板的冰涼。黑澤托起了安達的下巴，指尖的熱度和深情的凝視快要把安達融化，安達微微張開嘴巴，在要呼喊戀人的名字時，黑澤以行動阻止了他。

黑澤先是逐點逐點吻着安達的唇，在安達逐漸沉淪在浪漫的氣圍中，雙手主動圍上了黑澤的頸上，黑澤再無法掩飾衝動的慾望，不斷換着角度深吻着他，以舌頭糾纏着安達。安達試着伸出舌頭回應，換來了黑澤更深入的侵佔，一波又一波的刺激湧進安達的身體，使安達完全失去了思考的能力。

還不夠，遠遠也不夠，黑澤變成由情慾支配的野獸，但安達接納了如此為所欲為的他，甚至亦沉迷在當中。黑澤稍微退開才能讓安達喘息一下，但安達連呼吸的每一口空氣都沾染了黑澤的氣息，整個人彷彿被黑澤佔據了一樣，令他感到既可怕卻又甜蜜。黑澤沒有給予太長的休息時間，再繼續捧着安達的臉深吻着對方，急促的心跳聲響亮得如接吻聲，他的腦海中只想着要擁有他的戀人，黑澤的手開始不安分地慢慢拉起安達的裇衫，摸上了安達的腰，他的唇也轉向親吻着安達耳下的位置。

「啊⋯黑澤⋯」安達開始感到不知所措，他逃避着痕癢的感覺，聽到戀人的呼喚，黑澤壓下了感性的控制，找回了埋在深處的理性。

「抱歉，我太過分了。」黑澤自責地說，他的眼神顯得受傷，那是安達不願意看到的表情。安達急忙拉住正要退後的黑澤，焦急地說：「不、不是這樣的，只是我⋯我不知道該怎樣做⋯」

安達低下頭欲言又止，接着鼓起了勇氣看着疑惑的黑澤說：「我並不討厭⋯⋯」

原本應該是要感到害怕的，可是黑澤的一言一行都撩動着安達的心窩，令安達認為黑澤便是他保持着心跳的原因。

黑澤溺愛地看着他的戀人，安達實在太可愛了，他已經無辦法再用言語表達自己的感情，安達有感覺到嗎？這一切的行為展現着黑澤心底中最深的慾望，都是他對安達滿瀉而出的愛意所致。按捺不住的黑澤把頭埋住安達的肩膀上，安達抱緊了黑澤的頸，兩人仼由自己墜入深不見低的陷阱中，就如回應了彼此永無止境的渴求和慾望。

  
  
  
  


黑澤才回到課室，女生們便爭先恐後地衝到他面前，安達不知不覺地混入人群當中。要是沒有那群尋覓着黑澤的女生們再度經過，他們或許已經在學校裏做出大膽的事。

「安達君，你還好嗎？你的臉很紅呢。」

「啊、不，好像有點熱呢，對吧？」

藤崎留意到看似衣著整齊的兩人，其實裇衫上都帶着明顯的皺摺，不禁掩着嘴巴偷笑着。安達不安地握緊着拳頭，無法思考而僵硬地站在原地，入夜後的涼意沒有辦法退去他依然羞紅的臉。待他看到黑澤咬了咬下唇，再露出意味深長的笑容時，他的腦海中只迴響着黑澤在他耳邊留低的說話。

「今天完結後來我家，我們來創造另一個新的秘密，好嗎？」

  
  
  



	2. 密會

黑澤舉弓瞄準着遠處的箭靶，拉弓的手因專注的力度而露出筋骨和青根，放箭後確定了箭完美地射中箭靶的中心，才優雅地放下雙手。

「黑澤，你最近的狀態很好嘛！」弓道部的同輩前來搭話，黑澤謙虛地微笑回應：「你過獎了。」

「我說，」同輩一手搭上黑澤的肩膀，打趣地說：「你這幾天看起來容光煥發，是遇到什麼好事了吧？」

「啊⋯是啊。」黑澤毫不掩飾自己的笑意，率直地回答。是相當滿足的好事。

  
  


**「嗯⋯黑澤⋯⋯」**

**安達眼泛淚光，嘴裏洩出低聲的呻吟，他撩撥安達耳邊的頭髮，再撫摸着安達發紅的耳朵，熾熱的觸感由安達的身上傳來，使他全身發燙。**

  
  


「咦？難道是有交往中的人嗎？」同輩好奇地繼續問。

  
  


**安達被他壓在身下，他把頭埋進安達的頸，即使聞着安達身上和自己一樣的甜蜜氣味，他依然不滿意地以親吻繼續感染着安達身體上的每一處，貪婪地讓自己的氣息完全包圍着安達。**

  
  


黑澤沒有回答，因為憶起了戀人而微微眯起雙眼，嘴角露出一個魅惑的笑容。

「就是這個表情，讓那些女生一直說你很性感，真受不了。」同輩無奈地拍了拍黑澤的背，黑澤這才意識到自己無時無刻都在想念着自己的戀人，他摸向自己的嘴唇，彷彿還殘留着接吻的觸感。腦海中除了回味着幸福，還有期待着下一次機會的雀躍。

他急不可待想和安達創造更多秘密。

  
  
  


安達抱着屈起的膝頭坐在床的角落，看了一眼手機螢幕上的搜尋結果，過量的資訊使他應付不來地拋開了手機，把頭埋進了環抱的手臂中。

「啊⋯做不到啊⋯」安達憂慮地自言自語。

文化祭後的密會已經是三天前的事，但他依然無法冷靜那顆激動的心。每次在校內迎上黑澤的視線，他就感覺到一種被狩獵的危機，和那夜中黑澤將他俘虜着的眼神一樣。還有黑澤的聲音，明明只是聽到平常的交談，傳到安達的耳邊時卻變成低沉又性感的聲線，勾起他憶起那一夜羞恥的片段中，黑澤不斷在他耳邊說着情慾的說話，還有帶領他到達高潮的呼喚。

  
  
  
  


**「安達。」**

**黑澤充滿慾望的眼神幾乎要融化他，他想伸出手掩着黑澤的眼睛，反而讓黑澤握住他的手腕，輕輕地由他的指尖、手指、手心落下深吻，再十指緊扣着他的手。儘管黑澤在腦海中幻想過無數次，但依然不及現實中安達的反應煽情。安達被壓在黑澤的身下，身上借來的睡衣被睡衣的主人脫下，緊張的呼吸使安達胸前大幅度和慌亂地起伏，黑澤另一隻手撫上他赤裸的胸上，在快要挑逗到他的乳頭時卻停下了。**

**「可以嗎？」**

**黑澤體貼地問，但安達看到黑澤眼神流露出迫切的渴求，黑澤壓抑着慾望，一如以往地想要珍惜着他，所以先詢問安達的意願。要是繼續下去，他會沉淪到哪裏呢，但即使要逃走也逃不了了，只要相信着黑澤，就這樣變得不堪入目也沒關係。他把兩人十指緊扣着的手拉到自己嘴邊，輕輕用嘴唇磨擦着黑澤的手背，像是小動物般哀求更多的撫摸，得到回答的黑澤再沒有保留的餘地，先是輕輕撩逗安達的乳頭，讓安達吐出羞澀的呻吟聲。黑澤將尋覓到安達敏感的地方都親吻一遍，先是性感的後頸，再是色情的乳頭，黑澤俯身伸出舌頭，緩慢地舔着凸起的乳頭，安達因濕潤而痕癢的感覺縮起了身體。黑澤原先垂下的眼簾往上一昂，情慾地看着掩着嘴巴的安達，安達再度想擋去黑澤侵略性的眼神，但這次連手還未伸出來便已經被黑澤捉住，強行壓在他的頭上。**

**「嗯⋯黑澤⋯」安達忍受不住酥麻的感覺，不自覺地呼喊了戀人的名字。**

**「怎麼了？」黑澤稍微停下，呼吸的氣息吹拂到安達的乳頭上，令安達敏感地身體一顫。**

**「不要只有你摸着我，我也想⋯摸摸你⋯」**

  
  
  


好像只靠着本能而行為使安達感到十分陌生，卻又無法抗拒那種快感。他也對黑澤有着索求的慾望，只要回想起那夜的觸碰，安達便感到身體的一處有着蠢蠢欲動的熱度。而現在搜尋有關男生之間的性愛的資料後，他又回想起黑澤在他身上留下總總舒服的觸感，還有自己在黑澤身上找尋的各種親密，令他頓時有了需要釋放情慾的反應。

  
  
  


**黑澤帶領着他去了他未知的世界，那裏只有他們兩人淪陷在肌膚之親的快感中，愈是往對方愈貼近，愈陷入得更深。黑澤脫下身上的白裇衫後俯身吻向他，他探索地摸向黑澤的腹部，黑澤因鍛鍊下而有着結實的肌肉，與他積累了脂肪的身體不同，意識到體格上的不同，安達有點懼怯地縮起了手，黑澤卻捉住了他的手腕摸向自己的胸部。不只是只有自己摸索安達的一切，黑澤也想對方因慾望而撫摸自己，而安達竟然主動提出了要求，黑澤也按捺不住，收起了從容的表情。安達的指尖點上黑澤的胸，再慢慢向下掃，停在了下腹上，黑澤退開親吻而張眼凝視身下的戀人，生怕錯過了安達的表情。安達的停止並不是因為留戀着黑澤的腹肌，而是他留意到兩人一同處於興奮狀態的下體，在褲子的遮蔽下依然露出明顯勃起的形狀，安達眨着濕潤的眼睛，難為情地想別開視線，卻也只能看到黑澤赤裸的身軀，最後乾脆閉上了雙眼。黑澤轉吻向他的頸側，然後往安達的身體一點一點地落下親吻，由安達的胸往下吻着，黑澤的親吻並沒有停在安達的下腹，另一隻手則慢慢拉下安達的內褲。**

**「哇！」安達意識到接下來的事時急忙睜開眼睛並撐起了身子，避開了黑澤的行動。**

**「這個⋯不行⋯」安達並未接受到黑澤的口交，一手放在黑澤的胸前，提起了的雙腳也幾乎踢在黑澤身上。**

**「抱歉。」「對不起。」兩人同時向對方道歉，一致的行為令兩人相視而笑，黑澤唯有放過感到羞恥的安達，接着彎身伸出一手抱向安達的後背，一手握住安達的手臂，一下子就將安達從床上拉起，讓他坐在自己的大腿上。**

  
  


安達嚥下一淡口水，嘴裏的乾渴並不急着解決，反而是他的下身急着需要解快，他側身躺在床上，把手伸入褲子內握住了自己勃起的性器，想着黑澤的撫摸和聲音而自慰着。

  
  


**黑澤昂首凝視着安達，劉海因汗水沾濕而貼在額上，喘息的表情和滴下的汗水十分性感，安達無意識地被誘惑着，咬住了自己的下唇。這樣的姿勢使兩人熾熱的下體緊貼在一起，安達以為這是休息的時間，雙手環抱着黑澤的頸部，黑澤撒嬌般把頭埋進安達的胸上，安達的背卻突然感覺到像觸電一樣的酥麻，他轉頭往後一看，黑澤把他的內褲拉下，正用指尖在安達的尾椎骨上畫着逐漸擴大的圈圈。安達的身體因敏感的快感而顫動着，而更加抱緊了黑澤，使自己急促的心跳聲傳致黑澤的耳邊。黑澤在安達左胸上留下一吻，指尖由背劃過腰間，接着用整隻手撫上安達的大腿外側，急躁卻依然溫柔的撫摸令安達合上了雙眼享受。黑澤所有的逗弄把安達的情慾逐漸高漲，但安達在興奮下想到了一件事。**

**「你也太熟練了吧⋯」安達的身體被挑逗到全身乏力，他鬆開了擁抱而微微推開了黑澤。這樣的手勢令他不禁猜疑黑澤的經驗，即使黑澤曾說過安達是他第一位戀上的對象。**

**「因為我在腦海裏想過無數次，這樣抱着你，」黑澤寬大的的手覆在安達的背，彷彿擁抱了安達的全部，「撫摸你，親吻你。」**

**「哈啊⋯不要再說了。」安達不能應對黑澤的挑逗，用手掩着黑澤的嘴，卻讓黑澤伸出舌頭舐過安達的掌心，嚇得安達收回了手。黑澤凝視着安達低下的頭，那雙眼睛只帶着深情和情慾，安達開始著迷於這樣的對望，提醒了他正被黑澤寵愛着。**

**「我想讓你知道，我是多麼渴求着你。」黑澤並沒有停下，手滑到安達的腰間，「這裏。」**

**「這裏。」黑澤伸出舌頭舔弄着安達的乳頭，更輕輕吸吮着，勾引出安達歡愉的顫抖。**

**「這裏。」黑澤的手掃上安達大腿，用指腹由下而上摸着大腿內側，黑澤的纏綿令安達難以忍受，抱着黑澤的手抓上了黑澤的背。**

**「這裏。」黑澤碰上安達熾熱的下體，撫過陰囊後手指移到下陰並輕輕握住了根部。**

**安達的反應是黑澤樂趣的來源，黑澤享受着安達沉溺於快感的表情。安達因下體的鼓燥而不適地扭動着身體，幾乎要開口哀求黑澤的愛撫，黑澤誤解成那是安達不安的反應，但他已經沒有放過安達的餘地，用指尖輕刮了一下安達性器的頂部，「就算你要逃，我也不會放手了。」**

**「事到如今，我要怎樣逃啦⋯」在這個煽惑的氣氛下，安達被這一句霸道的情話逗笑了，把額揢在黑澤的肩膀上，黑澤深呼吸着，拉下褲子露出了自己同樣堅挺着的性器。雖然同為男性，但果然兩人的性器有着不同的尺寸，安達看到黑澤比自己更粗大的陰莖時，在害羞之時亦莫名地有點生氣，為什麼這傢伙能這樣完美，就連那裏都⋯⋯黑澤輕吻安達發紅的耳朵，令安達回過神來，抬起頭亮着可愛的眼睛回望着黑澤的凝視，完全坦然相見的兩人相視而笑，自然地湊近對方深吻着。**

**當黑澤將兩人的性器貼近並用大手握住時，安達好像被黑澤的體溫撩動了內心深處，點起了一種原始而失控的慾火，也伸出手觸碰了緊貼的部分，堅硬而高溫的觸感展現了兩人的亢奮，這種熱度卻需要更熱的運動才能撥熄。黑澤讓安達握住兩人的性器，再用大手覆上安達的手，帶領着安達慢慢從根部推到頂部，安達緊張的手汗成為了潤滑的作用，黑澤加重了握住的力量，緊緊包覆着兩人的下身，開始有節奏地上下抽動。黑澤的喘息和低吟是最有效的催情藥，安達不能自拔地為索取更多的快感，加快了套弄的速度，除了下身的磨蹭，還有上身肌膚的貼近，一切都使安達舒服到失控，抑止不住帶着哭泣的呻吟聲。**

**「安達，我要⋯」**

**「啊⋯啊⋯黑澤⋯」**

  
  


現實中的他與記憶中的他同一時間呼喊着戀人的名字，並達到了高潮，然而此刻的他竟並未感到滿足，內心的空虛感使他愕然地看着自己掌心上的體液。

床鋪上的手機突然傳來信息的震動，安達像是被發現了在做壞事的孩子般，身體驚嚇地一顫。他急忙去拿紙巾抹去手上的白濁，待冷靜過後才望向手機的螢幕。

「明天有美化委員的工作，完結後要一起回家嗎？」

黑澤看着自己發出的訊息很快便被已讀，他看着螢幕等待着對方的回覆，安達卻遲遲沒有回應。

啊⋯好寂寞。黑澤躺在沙發上看着安靜的家中，家人因工作的關係而需要搬到另一個地區，姊姊也早已搬近正在上的大學，為了在自己的高中繼續學業，黑澤選擇了獨自一人留在東京。

也是因為獨居的原因，讓安達有了在他家留宿的機會。好想安達，好想在家的每一處都留有他們擁抱和親吻的印記，黑澤再不怕因為太貪婪而嚇到安達，因為安達當晚給予了他渴望的回應。

  
  


**安達在黑澤的懷中醒來，一稍微有移動，黑澤就用姆指輕撫着他的頭髮，溫柔地問：「醒了？」**

**「嗯⋯」安達縮在黑澤懷內點點頭，昨夜激情的畫面清晰地在他腦海中重播着，羞恥的感覺使他用手掩着嘴巴，發出了含糊的吶喊。**

**黑澤纏人的程度比想像中還要高，在床上完事後安達想好好地沖洗一下身體，卻又被黑澤壓倒在浴缸中，仼由黑澤帶領着兩人的慰藉，再一次在黑澤的懷中高潮。**

**「怎麼了？肚子餓了嗎？」安達搞不清楚黑澤的問題是在認真還是揶揄，但他也沒辦法坦言自己的感想，只能大力地點着頭。**

**黑澤忍不住發出笑聲，安達抬起頭望向黑澤，看到在陽光下顯得閃閃發光的黑澤，帶着溫柔的表情凝望着他。**

**好耀眼！一大早就這麼清爽又誘人⋯誘人？這是在認真嗎？他竟然有這種欲求不滿的想法？安達下意識避開了黑澤的目光，把頭縮回被鋪當中。**

**他的戀人太可愛了，黑澤完全不願意讓安達離開床鋪，但他也不能無視安達的需要，於是快速在安達額上留下一吻後，便下床準備到浴室梳洗，他離開房間時聽見安達再次的吶喊，還有踢動被鋪的聲音，失笑着到浴室為他可愛的戀人準備梳洗的工具。**

  
  
  


回到校園時，黑澤總是有意地望向安達，安達迎上他的視線時，先會轉動着那雙靈氣的眼珠，然後露出羞澀的笑容回應他，兩人都因那夜的秘密而有着藏不住的笑意。

可惜這幾天黑澤在忙於弓道的練習，錯失了和安達下課後約會的機會。收到訊息的手機發出鈴聲，黑澤馬上拿起手機，看到安達傳來的貼圖，安心地一笑，馬上起身準備明天的約會內容。

在另一方，安達則為自己想着戀人自慰而感到不知所措。

要是太明顯的話會被發現吧，得要好好控制表情了。安達和黑澤不約而同地想着同一件事。

  
  
  



	3. 校園追逐戰

今天的安達有點奇怪。

昨天午休時和安達討論着數學功課上的問題，在指教時有意地勾起了安達的左手食指，安達雖然有驚愕的顫抖，但沒有躲避，只是低下頭露出羞澀的笑容。兩人扣住的手指就似是在偷偷地牽手，安達悄悄地勾緊手指回應了黑澤，黑澤也再沒有專注在功課上，而是托着下巴凝視着臉紅的戀人。九月的秋風吹起了窗簾，恰好覆上他們兩人，就像替他們製造了一個只屬於他們的小空間。

然而今天的安達對黑澤有種熟悉的距離感，是彷彿回到兩人當初只是同班同學時的關係，黑澤卻又感到在距離之間帶着一種奇怪的違和感。

「早安。」

安達正彎腰換上室內鞋，聽到黑澤的聲音，安達的身體一震，迅速地昂首望向黑澤，他那對慌張的眼睛眨了眨，先是低了下頭，接着拉起一個很十分尷尬的笑容回望黑澤。

「早。」安達隨便地回應了一句，換好鞋子後便轉過身駝着背快步地離開，完全沒有給黑澤回應的時間。

「咦？」黑澤並未反應過來，安達便已經消失在他視線內。畢竟這幾天兩人還能很自然地相處，安達突然的逃跑使黑澤感到很意外。黑澤帶着疑惑回到課室，卻不見安達的身影，直到上課的鈴聲響起，安達才快步地從課室外回到自己的位置上，額前的劉海似乎被水沾濕，臉也留着未抹乾的水痕。

原來去洗臉了，是因為身體不舒服嗎？正打算走去安達的位置詢問時，老師剛好也走進課室，黑澤只好坐回到座位上，悄悄地望向安達位置的方向。安達在課堂上很認真地看着桌上的書本，甚至皺着眉和嘟起了嘴巴，他在筆記本上寫了幾句，接着卻粗魯地劃去了剛剛寫上的東西。

那精神的反應不像是身體有不適，所以，是功課太難了嗎？

「黑澤。」

老師突然的呼喚使黑澤回過神，「是。」

安達望向被老師點名朗讀課本的黑澤，俊俏的側面看來有點憂鬱。黑澤緩緩張開口念着課本的文章，這張臉，這把聲音，這個人都是令安達心亂如麻的原因，但安達依然看得入神，難得用冷水蓋過了的回憶又悄悄從腦海中浮現。

黑澤拿起課本朗讀時，偷偷看了看安達，對上了安達的視線，安達留意到黑澤的目光，握住筆的手嚇得鬆開了，筆在枱上不受控制地滾動而掉到地上。

「抱歉。」安達急忙彎下身拾起筆，在起身時看到黑澤在正視着他，旁人會以為那是因安達掉筆的意外而投來的目光，但安達深知黑澤眼神中透露的意思。

心臟好像有一瞬間停止了跳動。灼熱的泛紅迅速湧到安達的臉上，這種悸動的感覺令他不禁握緊了拳頭，拿起了少量的勇氣再望向了黑澤。坐回在座位上的黑澤一手托着下巴，帶着意味深長的微笑凝視着安達，他們的對視彷彿無視了一切的障礙，令時間停止流動了，四周變得安靜，安達只聽到自己急促的心跳聲。

黑澤取去了他所有的勇氣，也奪去了他所有的專注，讓安達暫時忘了要躲避黑澤的原因。

  
  
  


安達實在說不出他在躲避黑澤的原因。

再這樣躲下去，必定會讓黑澤感到討厭。

是啊，自己只不過是想着戀人自慰了，而且還搜尋了有關同性之間性愛的事，這不是很正常的事嗎？不不不，這不是他最困擾的問題。

他昨晚回味着初次的幽會而自慰，得到身體的高潮卻不能滿足內心的空虛，他才知道他想念的不是單純的快感，而是和戀人擁吻的觸感。他看着自己的手心，那種不滿足的感覺才是他逃跑的原因。明明選擇了沉淪下去，卻又在慾海之中掙扎着，是矜持、羞恥和畏懼阻止了他對黑澤的坦白，他怕把對方一同拉向深海之中，只留戀黑夜的纏綿而畏懼陽光的照射，愈渴求對方的一切，就愈旁若無人。

原本他想裝作一切正常的模樣面對黑澤，但今天只要一對上黑澤，安達的思緒便被拉回到當天兩人纏綿的晚上。他從不知道戀愛是這一回事，無形的魔力會如此渴望着對方的接近，而失去了自制的能力。明明他願意放仼着黑澤的渴求，卻不能接受自己對戀人的慾望，只要被黑澤凝視住，他的靈魂就被懾住，身體不自覺地向黑澤靠近，一旦觸碰到戀人，那一絲情感的火苗漸漸燃燒起來，像烈火的慾望會完全吞噬了個人的意識。

所以他剩餘的理智讓他逃了，在早上遇見黑澤時他盡力地想保持平靜，但內心的羞恥使他手足無措，連表情已擺不好，只能掛起一個尷尬的笑容面對黑澤。黑澤似乎留意到他奇怪的反應，不然也不會露骨地對他展露着犯規的微笑。安達把臉枕到書桌上，不行了，只要想起剛才黑澤投來的目光和笑容，他便感到雙耳發熱，臉上也一定出現了誇張的泛紅。

完全不知道應該怎告訴黑澤，不不不，不應該告訴他吧，不需要告訴他吧？安達抬起頭，茫然地盯着前方，只不過是掛念對方的撫摸，畢竟總會再有去黑澤家的機會，他也沒有向黑澤索求的勇氣，對吧？他不會⋯忍不住說出口⋯對吧？

「功課有這麼難嗎？」

令他心緒不寧的始作俑者出現了！安達驚慌得在座位上震了震，嘴巴顫抖着說不出話，目光一直飄向不同的位置，就是不敢直視黑澤。

「還是說，遇上了功課以外的問題嗎？」黑澤當然沒有輕易放過安達，繼續追問。

我現在的困擾就是你啊，黑澤優一！

「沒有⋯」安達說了謊，手忙腳亂地收拾着枱面，然後執拾着筆記和文具，「我們要轉換課室了。」

黑澤沒有回應，安達好奇地瞟了他一眼，黑澤突然伸出手阻住了安達的收拾，說：「安達，拿錯筆記了。」

「我⋯」在碰到黑澤的手時，安達像觸電般一下子站起身，「我先去一下廁所！」

  
  
  


給他逃了。

看着安達僵硬地離開，黑澤不禁想，是他的親近令安達感到難堪了嗎？他們沒有在交往後刻意地保持距離，有時候，黑澤的確會太明顯地撩逗安達，就像是剛才課堂上的對望和笑容，曖昧的氣團圍繞着兩人。

看來是他太忘形了，雖然早幾天他們有了更親密的接觸，但在校園內需要格外地小心，不然兩人的關係被發現的話，會對安達造成困擾的。

可是黑澤很難抑壓自己的慾望，因為安達就在他伸手可觸的範圍內，安達會在他身邊笑，會在他身邊抱怨自己的情話，會偷偷回應他的接觸，一切一切都已經成為黑澤的一部分。

時到如今，又應該怎樣保持距離呢。黑澤失落地替安達收拾了書桌，並在抽屜中找到化學科的筆記，放了在安達的桌面。

  
  
  


安達不擅長說謊，也不擅長隱藏自己的表情，黑澤說過很喜歡會自由地表露着情感的他，但安達此刻卻希望擁有掩飾自己心情的能力。剛才的逃跑絕對讓黑澤誤會了，他應該怎麼辦⋯

「安達君？安達君？」

藤崎叫着發呆的安達，安達才回過神來，卻差點鬆手掉了手上的實驗試管。

「啊⋯對不起。」安達握緊試管，試圖讓精神集中在課堂上。

「你還好嗎？」藤崎擔憂地問，她害怕安達在實驗上的失神會令他受傷。

「沒事，真的很對不起，實驗做到哪了？」安達慌張地讀着筆記，但失去了方向。

藤崎也有點亂了，遞交了報告的黑澤剛好經過，她便開口請求幫忙：「黑澤君，可以來幫幫忙嗎？」

黑澤猶豫地望向他們，安達微微側身，卻沒有正視黑澤，但黑澤沒辦法無視安達。

「嗯。」在意識到時，他的身體已經先行動了。黑澤勉強地展露出笑容，藤崎讓出了位置，使黑澤站進了藤崎和安達中間。黑澤面向着藤崎談話，安達的手臂緊貼着黑澤的背，安達並沒有避開，反而向黑澤靠近着，黑澤感覺到安達的重量，卻用盡力氣克制着自己，沒有注意到身後的安達一直看着黑澤的側面露出了落寞的表情。

黑澤與安達不同，黑澤很擅長掩飾自己的心情，總是能擺出一副虛偽的笑容面對，但身體語言並不會說謊，黑澤一直背着安達，兩人的身體雖然緊貼住，卻感覺距離很遠，安達欲言又止，直到黑澤轉頭望向他時，他恰巧垂頭唉嘆了一聲，原本掛着笑容的黑澤表情一瞬間變得凝重。安達空着的手偷偷地拉着黑澤身上的實驗袍，但因力度太少所以沒有引起黑澤的注意。當藤崎跟他道謝時，黑澤只是點點頭瞟了安達一眼，然後轉身離開了。安達看着捉不實黑澤的手，內心變得愧疚。

他真的太懦弱了，即使在兩人相戀後，他依然會在無意之間傷害着黑澤。他默然憶起黑澤對他告白的那夜，黑澤的淚光在暗淡無光的夜中依然清晰可見，還有他仼由黑澤無聲的離開，那都使他感到無比的心痛。

「對不起，藤崎，害妳被牽連了。」結果安達完全錯過了黑澤的幫忙，也錯過了跟黑澤談話的機會，最後還耽誤了午休的時間去完成課堂上的作業。

「比起這個，安達君，你和黑澤君吵架了嗎？」藤崎擔心地問，她發現剛才他們兩人的氣氛十分尷尬，並不像以往流露着曖昧的氣氛。

「咦？」安達被問到兩人的關係時，下意識地變得心虛。只是他自己一個因為難以啟齒的事在彆扭而已，從旁人眼中卻變得是兩人的冷戰期，「沒有⋯我們沒有吵架⋯」

「對不起，我太多事了吧？」藤崎留意到安達顯得難堪，便急忙道歉說。

「不會。」安達搖了搖頭，藤崎的關懷使他的情緒更加混亂，不禁氣餒得低下了頭。

「安達君是不是有困擾的事不敢告訴別人呢？」

安達因藤崎的觀察力感到意外，原先想搖頭否認，卻發現若是否認了，自己就會在這件事上停滯不前，然後將問題一直堵在內心中。

「嗯。」所以他點點頭回應。

「要是不告訴對方的話，對方永遠不會知道你的困擾的喔。」藤崎接着說，「然後兩人的感情上就會出現更多的隔閡。」

「無論是好事也好，壞事也好，信任你的人也會願意側聽和接納的，因為你從來不是孤單一人的，所以，」藤崎看着安達說，「好好地跟對方溝通，把心底裏的說話真誠地告訴對方吧！」

安達抬起頭，藤崎正對他露出溫暖的微笑，再說：「我果然真的太多事了，對吧？」

「不會，謝謝妳，藤崎。」藤崎窩心的意見提醒了他，讓他重執當初想要更了解黑澤的心情，他也要勇於表達自己的情緒，這一直都只缺少了安達的勇氣，才能讓兩人的關係更加親密。比起兩人更進一步發展，他更害怕的是兩人的關係停滯不前，黑澤一直在他面前張開雙手，以前的安達一定會對投入懷抱而感到猶豫不決。

然而現在的他不同了，即使是很難為情的事，但卻會使他們的心情更加相近。在這個只屬於安達清的困擾中，黑澤優一是唯一的答案。

安達急步回到課室，儘管還沒有解釋一切的心理準備，但至少也要向黑澤道歉。黑澤不在課室裏，安達只好先回至座位上，他桌上多了一瓶酸櫻桃汁，飲品下放了一張紙條。

「辛苦了」

紙上留有黑澤秀麗的字。安達立刻抬頭，卻仍然不見黑澤的身影。

  
  


黑澤憂愁地看着窗外的風景，雙手插進褲袋中，彎長的眼睫毛在垂下的眼簾上，將四周的氣氛顯得更凝重。鄰近經過的學生都看得入神，黑澤的身影猶如藝術電影畫面中的一格，優美卻過分的寂寞，完全沒有其他人能介入的空間。

除了一個人。

「喔！黑澤前輩！」六角的呼叫破壞了這個揚景，他張開雙手往黑澤奔去。

黑澤抬頭望向那位活潑的後輩，雖然情緒很低落，但還是勉強地掛起了一個笑容。

「你吃了午餐了嗎？」六角興致勃勃地問着黑澤，同為熱舞社的同學綿矢跟上了他。

「嗯。」

「欸？我還以為可以跟前輩一起吃午餐呢。」

「啊⋯下次吧。」黑澤收起了笑容，敷衍地回答。

「前輩，你⋯」六角似乎留意到黑澤表情上的轉變，突然說，「難道你⋯」

「吃壞肚子了嗎？你的表情很難看！」

黑澤先是驚愕，儘管知道這孩子的思路十分跳脫，但這個推論結果也偏離得太遠了。黑澤無奈地笑了笑，看不過眼的綿矢低聲地在六角耳邊勸告：「夠了，六角。」

「不是啊，前輩，不舒服的話要去保健室！」六角緊張地兩手捉住黑澤的雙臂，綿矢拉住了六角的衣領補上一句：「真的夠了，六角，你太纏人的話會被討厭的。」

「對不起，學長，打擾你了。」「什麼意思？咦？咦？」綿矢對黑澤點點頭後，拉着六角手臂強行把六角帶走，一臉不解的六角被拖着走時還掙扎着。

太纏人的話會被討厭的⋯⋯是這樣嗎？黑澤苦惱地扶着額頭，他最近確實是太過興奮了，雖然他有克制着自己，但剛才在化學課上他依然不自覺地貼緊了安達。想到被安達討厭，他更加沮喪，連表情也擺不好，緊鎖着眉心走回課室裏。

安達不在座位上，那瓶果汁還放在桌上。他垂頭喪氣地攤坐在椅上，直到上課的鈴聲響起，老師很快地來到了教室，他很不情願地從抽屜中拿出課本時，有一張紙條隨他的動作跌到他的大腿上。

「這是⋯？」黑澤原本黯淡的眼神亮了起來。

這時，安達打開了課室的趟門。

「對不起。」安達喘着氣對老師道歉，他望向黑澤的位置，表情似乎鬆了一口氣。剛才他到處尋找黑澤，可惜沒有遇上對方。

黑澤的視線跟隨着安達回到他的座位上，安達瞄了黑澤一眼，含蓄地點點頭，便轉身面回向前方。

真的完全敗給安達了，黑澤的心總是被安達動搖，只要看到安達的笑容，即使是傷心和失落，他都願意接納。黑澤看着紙條上的回覆，閉上了雙眼，希望能傾聽到安達真正的心聲。

「⋯黑⋯黑澤？」

黑澤在睡夢中聽見安達的呼喚，才在臂上緩緩張開眼。安達伸手輕輕拍着黑澤的肩膀，今天和安達的校園追逐戰使他身心俱疲，也難怪黑澤會睡着了。黑澤揉了揉眼睛，抬頭看到自己的戀人，手上還拿着他送的那瓶果汁，瞬間展露出溫柔的笑容。

「怎麼了？」黑澤伸手碰上放在他肩膀上的手背，他笑到眼睛都彎起來。

剛睡醒的聲音懶散中帶着磁性的性感，原本一直想着如何解釋的安達又回想到密會的那夜。他迅速收回了手，嘴巴又變得結巴起來：「美化委員會的工作⋯」

「啊⋯是呢，我們今天約好了。」雖然安達依然羞紅着臉閃避着他，但至少安達仍會主動跟他對話，這代表尷尬的情況會有解決的機會。

兩人被安排到校內的更衣室更換自動噴霧機的香氣補充劑，一路上只有談着工作上的事項，氣氛還是很尷尬，安達一直低下頭，糾纏在解釋的內容，沒有望向過黑澤，這使黑澤依然感到很不安。

去到更衣室時，安達試着拆下噴霧機的外殻卻失敗了，黑澤從他後方伸手協助，黑澤的頭髮撩到安達的耳朵，使安達敏感地縮起了身體，黑澤低頭看着耳朵發紅的安達，在他懷中微微顫抖着，那並沒有故意迴避卻顯得閃縮的反應令黑澤忍不住問：「安達，你是不是有事在隱瞞我呢？」

「欸？」黑澤發現了嗎？他還未做好心理準備告訴黑澤。安達轉過身瞪大了眼睛，緊緊地合上了嘴巴，不敢正視黑澤。

「這個。」黑澤從褲袋中拿出紙條，安達在上面回覆了一句「謝謝」，另外加上了一個雙手合十致歉的繪圖，「你為什麼要道歉呢？」

「這是⋯因為我⋯今天都在躲你⋯」安達緊閉起雙眼，準備鼓起勇氣解釋一切。

「嗯，我知道這幾天是我太纏人了，要是這樣而令你討厭我的話⋯」

「不是！不是這樣的！」聽到黑澤自責的剖白，天大的誤會使安達急忙張開眼，慌亂地搖着手打斷黑澤說。

隨後安達緩緩地解釋：「我不是說過，我並不討厭嗎？」

黑澤聽到後隨即鬆了一口氣，「那，你今天躲我的原因是？」

「對不起，我並不是刻意躲你的，只是⋯」

「只是⋯？」黑澤追隨着安達飄忽不定的視線，安達此刻像極一位做了壞事的小孩，不敢誠實坦白自己的錯事，甚至虧心得不敢正視面前的人。

對於安達，會對自己所做的事而感到虧心的會是什麼呢？黑澤好像有點眉目，會使安達清如此害羞，必然是關於黑澤優一的事。

「安達你，做了什麼壞事了嗎？」黑澤彎起嘴角，曖昧地問。

壞事嗎？自我撫慰後欲求不滿應該不算是壞事吧，安達只是沒有坦誠地說出自己的困擾。

「不是壞事，只是⋯我⋯」安達羞怯地低下了頭，思考着表達的方法。

「⋯想要⋯」安達把頭壓下到幾乎要埋進自己的胸前。

「嗯？」黑澤捉弄地追問安達。

「我⋯我想要你⋯」他將想法簡化成一句直接而高殺傷力的要求。

安達親口說想要他，安達想要他⋯

安達的表白不斷在黑澤的內心中迴響，不是在纏綿中被勾引出的性欲，而是普通地單純地渴求他，安達不會應對自己的慾望所以逃避，但最終還是在他面前坦白了自己的渴求。一臉純真卻帶着色情的表情，簡直是位引人犯罪的天使，原本純潔無瑕的翅膀上被他沾染了歡悅過的顏色，這對黑澤來說無疑是一種不能抗拒的誘惑。

腦海中經常演唱的那群合唱團，環迴立體演奏起激盪的搖滾音樂，襯托着他混亂而急促的心跳聲。昨晚還好好計劃了課後的約會，都取消吧，他現在只想把安達抱回家，把安達從頭到底好好疼愛無數遍，將他想像過的衝動實行無數次。

眼前的人沒有反應，安達戰戰兢兢地抬頭望向呆住的黑澤。黑澤像憋氣般瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴抑壓不住往上彎，安達疑惑地呼叫他：「黑澤？」

黑澤接着摟過安達的後頸緊抱住對方，臉上盡是忍不住的笑意，看到如此興奮的黑澤，安達突然發覺自己的羞恥是多餘的，他不只是渴望着兩人的親密，還有的是兩人心意上相通。安達伸出手回抱了黑澤，兩人緊緊相擁着，聽着彼此重疊了的心跳聲，開始急促的呼吸和心跳令兩人的體溫升高，身體深處最原始的慾望亦開始鼓譟，直到黑澤鬆開了手。

「再說一遍？」黑澤將手放在安達的肩上，緊張地凝視着安達，這一切都像美好的夢境般，他需要再確定一下。

「咦？」

「可以嗎？」

安達從來不能拒絕黑澤那情深的目光，低下頭細聲地重覆着他的渴求：「我想要⋯」

黑澤伸手撫向安達發熱的臉頰，安達迎上黑澤那雙充滿溺愛的眼神，伸手揪着了黑澤的外套，合上的嘴唇帶着笑意，自然地眯起雙眼湊近黑澤。

這時更衣室門外傳來一下大笑聲，還有愈來愈接近的談話聲，安達的身體驚嚇地震動了一下，被打斷了溫馨時光的黑澤內心感到一刻的惱怒，但想到現在兩人仍在校園範圍內，這也是理所當然的事，他只好收起手，裝作若無其事地退後了一步。安達卻捉緊了黑澤的外套，在其他人進來更衣室前強行將黑澤推進了其中一間間隔中。

明明兩人只需要若無其事地分隔開便可，但習慣了躲藏起來的安達下意識地也把黑澤藏起來，這一回，黑澤的腦海中就只有驚訝和疑惑。關上了門後才意識到自己的愚鈍，安達羞愧地抿緊嘴巴，慢慢地轉身無助地看着黑澤。

他的戀人太可愛了，竟然無自覺地將他們困在更衣室裏，黑澤用手遮掩着嘴巴憋笑，引來安達惱羞的瞪眼。

「糟了！要遲到了！」

「喂，別跟我搶！」

「你不換嗎？」

「我先照一下鏡子。」

一群學生走進更衣室內，打鬧地爭用更衣間隔，鄰近傳來一道道關門聲，亦有人留在外面，他們還未有離開的機會。安達的身體像機械人般僵硬，緊張地緊緊抓住黑澤的外套，斜眼盯着旁邊的間隔。黑澤先放下笑意，輕掃着安達的手臂，嘗試安撫不知所措的安達。黑澤亦感到不安，要是他們被發現了必定會引起騷亂，他本人倒是沒所謂，但他絕不容許安達受傷。

「啊⋯我流鼻水了，你們有紙巾嗎？」

「有啊，你在哪一格？」

「好像是第三間，你可以從下面掉過來嗎？」

兩人隨即望向地面，黑澤先反應過來，他摟過安達的腰，轉過身讓安達坐在更衣室內的長椅上，他則單膝跪下，再輕輕捉住並提起安達的小腿，讓安達的腳消失在更衣室下空隙的範圍。安達差點因黑澤突然的觸碰而發出聲音，驚慌的雙手縮在胸前，黑澤伸出手握住那雙僵硬的手，用姆指來回掃着安達的手背，安慰着受到驚嚇的安達。

「我掉囉。」

「啊！接到了，謝謝。」

危機似乎解除了，但黑澤不敢放開安達的腿，手心曖昧地從小腿撫上大腿外側，指尖有意地來回輕掃，讓安達敏感地身體一顫。

「黑、黑澤⋯」安達不安地呢喃，那雙可愛的眼睛閃出了淚光，黑澤伸出食指放在微微張開的唇上，那危險的眼神讓安達更加想發出聲音。對安達來說，此刻黑澤的誘惑是一個更加難解決的危機。

安達捉住黑澤留在大腿上的手，阻止黑澤繼續戲弄他。黑澤側着頭挑起了眉毛，裝作對安達的行為感到疑惑，但向上揚的嘴角出賣了他。過分的親密使安達的呼吸喘不過來，但那是因為他自投羅網，現在的他是黑澤捕捉到的獵物。

更衣室內的氣氛由熱鬧變得沉靜，除了躲藏了的兩人，所有人似乎都離開了。安達放鬆地呼了一口氣，然後輕輕推了推黑澤的肩膀說：「再不出去的話，又會有人進來了⋯」

然而黑澤回想起安達剛才的行為，幸福感滿瀉到使他忍不住輕笑起來，把額枕在安達的大腿上。

「你笑什麼啦⋯」安達不滿地再推了推黑澤的肩膀。

「抱歉，因為你真的太可愛了。」黑澤抬頭凝視着安達，在視線交匯的瞬間收起了笑容，又露出了危險的眼神。

「再待多一會，好嗎？」黑澤把下巴托在安達的大腿上，用憐愛的語調對安達撒嬌道。難得在校舍內擁有只有兩人相處的狹窄空間，黑澤不捨得讓這樣可貴的時光就此完結。

「咦，但是⋯」安達猶豫着，他應該要拒絕這種非分之想，但他卻是撩逗着戀人慾望的罪𣁽禍首。

再說，在他內心深處，這正是他在吶喊着的渴求，不是嗎？

安達用手指梳理着黑澤的亂髮，默許了黑澤的要求。黑澤的臉上帶着濃濃的笑意，雙手移去擁抱安達的腰，像隻討摸的大型犬在安達的肚上蹭了蹭，讓安達忍不住溺愛地撫摸黑澤的頭。

「我們好像總是會被人打擾。」黑澤心有餘悸說。

剛才被打斷了的吻，差點被發現的危機，還有今天引起的誤會，這好像都是安達闖的禍。

安達收起了手，低下頭緊張地握緊又鬆開拳頭，羞愧地開口說：「那個⋯」

「嗯？」黑澤抬起頭，等待安達繼續說話。

「我會好好補償你的⋯」安達瞅了黑澤一眼，接着忸怩的躲開了視線。

安達的補償⋯腦海浮現着比以往想像中更加激烈的畫面，不斷變換着姿勢，不變的是懷中的人流露着既害羞又舒服的表情。

黑澤挺直身子，湊近安達的臉，認真地凝視着那雙清澈下帶着慾望的眼眸。

「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

安達點了點頭。

這是今天第二回心臟受到強烈的攻勢，黑澤的心臟幾乎受不了這種怦然心動的感覺。太犯規了。黑澤鬆開抱住安達的雙手，抑壓地深呼吸，嘗試冷靜自己激動的心情。

不行，絕對無法冷靜下來。

安達迎上黑澤那雙無法抑止慾望的眼眸，感到胸口一緊，呼吸也跟上了戀人的節奏，變得沉重而緩慢。

黑澤伸手撫向安達泛紅的臉龐，手指觸上熾熱的皮膚，黑澤手指的涼意使安達微微別過了臉。

「安達，我可以摸你嗎？」

「咦？現在嗎？」

「嗯，現在，這裏。」

「這裏不行⋯」安達的身體因敏感的撫摸而顫抖，他捉住黑澤不安分的手，畏羞地說。

的確是呢，這裏不適合，要是被發現了便會很麻煩。雖然他很想看到在懷中色情地看着他、努力地憋着聲音的安達。

「只是一下下，好嗎？」可是看到羞怯的安達並沒有完全拒絕他，黑澤便捉弄安達。

沒想到安達考慮了一會，揪住黑澤的衣領，對黑澤點了點頭。

此刻的黑澤思索着要開始訓練自己的忍耐力了，不然他會經常襲擊他的戀人。可是他的戀人總會縱容自己的仼性，黑澤不禁懷疑自己真的能忍耐嗎？

黑澤站起並坐在安達旁邊，讓安達的背貼上了隔格的牆上，黑澤的手指從安達的臉頰劃到下巴，隨着喉嚨的線條，落在喉結下，另一隻手則覆上安達的大腿，慢慢撫上大腿根。安達抿着嘴發出悶哼聲，他已經不清楚，到底是黑澤能夠輕易地找到自己敏感的地方，還是自己的身體原本就這麼敏感。他羞恥地閉起了雙眼，卻讓觸覺更加敏銳地感受到黑澤每一下的挑逗。

「啊⋯」濕潤而酥麻的感覺由後頸傳來，使安達倏然睜開雙眼，黑澤輕吻着他後頸上的痣，正想伸出舌頭時被安達猛然地推開。

「不⋯不要⋯」安達雙手擋住黑澤的嘴唇，驚慌地說。

「不行嗎？」黑澤的眼神瞬間變得失落。

「你只是可以摸，不能吻啦⋯」安達迴避了那個令他心軟的眼神，最後批准只能觸摸而不能親吻。

黑澤輕笑一聲，他知道這是安達最大的讓步，於是乖巧地回答：「了解。」

黑澤的手從下鑽進安達的毛衣，隔着裇衫撫上那很有手感的白玉肚子，偷偷捏了一下。因為不能接吻，黑澤一直注視着安達的表情，安達帶着迷離的眼神回望對方，黑澤收起了從容的笑容，那對壓抑着情慾的眼睛透露着危險的意識，讓安達感覺彷彿一不小心，便會釋放出一隻飢渴的野獸，這令安達後悔自己立下的規矩。

大手從肚上摸到腰側，安達別過臉發出喘息聲，黑澤另一隻手則伸出食指，輕壓在安達的唇上，示意安達要忍住聲音。安達微微張開了嘴唇，好像輕輕親吻着黑澤的手指，柔軟而濕潤的感覺令黑澤幾乎壓不住將手指搗進安達口腔的衝動。

安達的手也伸到黑澤的胸前，這煽情的行為讓黑澤拿出正在撫摸的手，單手除下了兩人外套上的扣子，再捉住安達的手放在自己胸上，安達看着自己的手掃到黑澤的左胸上，感受到黑澤高速而強勁的心跳。

在禁忌的時刻感到既刺激又不安，卻讓他們逐漸上癮，兩人愈靠愈近，鼻尖因接近而輕蹭到，黑澤的目光移到安達的唇上，移開了原先放在唇上的手。安達留意到黑澤的視線後舔了舔下唇，無意中帶出誘惑的暗示，黑澤打破了安達的規定，俯身吻向安達的嘴唇。

只是兩人的嘴唇接觸時，他們已經知道沒有只是輕吻的意思，體驗過前一次密會的經驗，安達懂得張開嘴迎接黑澤的深吻，一下、兩下，繼而移不開的雙唇都伸出了舌頭，互相探索着對方的一切，安達的嘴裏有着酸甜的櫻桃味，黑澤像嚐着果實般輕咬了安達的唇一下。

黑澤的手沒有因激烈的吻而停下動作，呼吸變得沉重而急促。應該要停下來的，但兩人卻繼續攀扶着對方渴求更多。黑澤繼續由側腰摸上安達的胸部，先是愛撫整個胸部，接着憑着直覺按中了安達乳頭的位置。

被深吻着的安達只能從喉嚨發出喘聲，雙手無助地只能捉緊壓在他身上的人，黑澤手指在乳暈上游動，不時輕磨到乳頭，刺激的快感傳遞到安達的大腦，使他弓起了背，彷彿向黑澤索求更多的觸摸。

儘管隔着衣裳，黑澤依然感覺到安達的乳頭被挑弄到勃起。安達的身體不斷顫抖，但黑澤勾住了對方的舌頭，沒有放過開始無力的安達，黑澤另一隻手探上安達大腿內側，附近灼熱的體溫是性反應的提示。安達在迷糊的意識中被一絲理智喚醒，呼吸紊亂而掙扎地往後退，黑澤才捨得離開舌頭上的糾纏。

安達拉開黑澤放在大腿上的手，不自在地夾緊雙腿，眼眶含淚對着黑澤說：「夠了⋯黑澤⋯」

黑澤知道發生什麼事，他也起了反應。現在才認同安達所說的這裏不行已經太遲了。

他站起身子，無奈地一手掩着自己的臉，深呼吸了一會，意圖消退大腦和下身興奮的狀態。安達把臉埋在雙手手心中，臉上的紅潮和身體的高溫沒有降溫的意欲，在校舍內挑戰道德底線一事比他昨晚的自慰還要羞恥。

黑澤強行壓下一切的邪念，開始整理衣著凌亂的安達。安達留意到黑澤明顯勃起了的下身，尷尬地低下了頭。

「對不起，是我過分了。」黑澤看到安達的閃縮，先開口道歉。

安達怕黑澤再有誤會，急忙回應說，「不⋯我也是⋯有點得意忘形了⋯」

確定外面沒有人後，兩人打開更衣隔間的門，看到被拆下了外殻的噴霧機，才想起美化委員會的工作還未完成，兩人不禁對望一眼而笑起來。

順利完成工作後，兩人並肩走回教室。因為剛才過分的衝動，安達明顯地拉開了一段距離，黑澤也不敢期待能帶安達回家。他們延遲了離開學校的時間，黑澤腦海中改動着昨晚安排好的約會，安達卻突然停下腳步，羞怯地問：「那個，接下來，我們該怎麼辦？」

黑澤疑惑地停在安達旁，安達緊張地摸着後頸問：「黑澤有想去的地方嗎？」

黑澤看着走廊，打算透露計劃了約會一事：「啊⋯那個⋯」

「還是，我可以直接去你家⋯」安達卻同時說。

這是第三回的攻勢，黑澤懷疑他的心臟今天會壞掉，他難以置信地看着安達，今天安達給予的所有幸福好像都太奢侈了。

「作為補償⋯」安達補上一句，畢竟剛才的纏綿中兩人都沒有解放。提到補償，黑澤的腦海再次浮現那些色情的畫面，他不禁懷疑安達是否真的明白這句說話的意思。另外，黑澤感到有點失望，他還以為可以再聽多一遍安達說的「我想要你」。

啊，好想用手機把這句話錄下來。這樣就可以紀錄下安達對他的渴求，讓他能再度體會被安達需要的激動。

黑澤沒有將思緒表露在臉上，安達看到沒有反應的黑澤，誤以為是自己想太多了，便反悔說：「不⋯就當我沒說⋯」

「我們直接回家吧。」黑澤打斷了安達的話。

「咦？」

原本計劃好的約會瞬間被拋下，黑澤現在只想好好地抱他的戀人，比起得到補償，他更想滿足安達的渴求。他帶着魅惑的笑容，俯前在安達耳邊接着問：「不是補償，而是跟你要求的做，好嗎？」

讓安達心如鹿撞的片段又再湧現，他屏住了呼吸，艱苦地嚥了一口口水。但他沒有拒絕的原因，因為真相就是他今天一整天困擾着的事。安達以極少的晃動點了點頭，黑澤悄悄地勾起安達的手指，在無人的走廊上加快了離開的腳步。

  
  



	4. 放縱

秋分，也是將近安達生日的月份。涼風使體育課上的青少年減少了汗漬的氣味，安達從隊友手上接過了球，準備瞄準敵方的人——黑澤正站在他前方，他梳起了被汗水沾濕的瀏海，露出光滑的額頭，感覺顯得比平日更成熟穩重，他微微昂首望着安達，嘴角彎起一抹誘惑的笑。

安達習慣了躲避的性格使他意外地很擅長躲避球，但這只限於躲避的部分，他對於如何用球擲中對手是毫無概念的。安達畏懼地抱着球，閃縮的視線對上了身前的黑澤。

哇⋯與黑澤正面對決啊⋯

黑澤自信的笑容耀眼得使安達差點拿不穩手上的球，場內餘下的唯一隊友拍了拍他的肩膀以示鼓勵。安達並不是一位好勝的人，更何況對手是他的戀人，安達艱苦地嚥了一口口水，黑澤彎下腰盯着他，雙手按在屈起的膝蓋上。

安達瞟到隊友們的支持，為了自己的隊友，他只好深呼吸了一下，閉起雙眼將手上的球盡力地往前一扔。

「咚！」前面傳來了響亮的一聲，安達緊張地微微睜開一隻眼睛，卻見到黑澤摀住臉蹲下了身子。

「黑澤，沒事吧？」

「哇！小看了安達啊！」

黑澤的隊友急忙跑前了解黑澤的情況，安達先是愣住，當他的隊友拍着他的背稱讚他時，他才驚覺自己親手打倒了自己的戀人。

安達驚慌地穿過包圍着黑澤的同學，擔憂地蹲下詢問着受傷的黑澤：「黑、黑澤，你沒事吧？」

安達不知所措地擺動着雙手，最後只好輕輕地捉住黑澤的衣袖。

「嗯，沒事。」看到安達的慌亂，黑澤面露微笑試圖安撫安達，但掩着鼻的手心下倏然出現了一行鼻血。

「啊！你流鼻血了！」安達嚇得想伸手去替黑澤拭去滴落的鼻血，黑澤捉住安達的手腕，及時阻止了安達弄髒自己的雙手，然後拉起體育衫的下襬抹去鼻下的血跡。安達留意到黑澤無意露出的腹肌，只感到臉頰一熱，被黑澤捉住的手往後一縮，視線心虛地飄到另一處。

「我有點頭暈，帶我去保健室，好嗎？」黑澤卻拉着安達的手腕靠向自己，另一隻手則捏住鼻翼兩側問道，旁邊的同學一致地望向安達，安達才意識到這是自己的責任。

「啊⋯嗯！」於是安達急忙扶起了黑澤，黑澤一手搭在安達的肩膀上，安達則摟過黑澤的腰，攙扶着黑澤前往保健室。承受着黑澤靠近的重量，安達更能感受到黑澤身上帶着的止汗噴霧味道，是一股清爽的海洋麝香，並不濃烈的氣味卻使安達感到一陣眩惑。

安達一直陷入尷尬的沉默，扶着黑澤腰部的手緊抓住衣裳而滲出緊張的手汗。直到兩人走到保健室前，他才自責地低頭道歉說：「對不起，黑澤。」

「不，是我站太近了。」安達的球的確是他受皮肉之傷的理由，但這不全然是安達的錯，黑澤為了可以目睹安達可愛的擲球，失去了躲避的意欲。不過，他真的輕視了安達的力量，讓他的臉接下了這一球。

「這場面，有點熟悉呢。」

安達轉過頭望向說話的黑澤，黑澤正低下頭看着他。安達明白黑澤的意思，他曾在高二時接住了暈眩倒下的黑澤，然後小心地把黑澤帶到保健室休息。

但這一次的情況有少許不同，黑澤現在是完全清醒的，而且還莫名其妙地對着安達偷笑。

「你在笑什麼？」安達不能理解黑澤的笑意，一臉疑惑地問。

這時，保健室的門被打開了。安達被嚇得往後一退，原本依靠着安達的黑澤幾乎要失平衡往旁一跌，黑澤失笑並摟緊了安達的肩，再次將安達往自己拉近。

「是黑澤同學呢！」保健室的女老師認出了黑澤，真不愧是人氣王。接着老師留意到安達，溫柔地問：「你是之前把他帶來的那位同學，對嗎？」

「咦？」畢竟已經是一年前的事，安達詫異的是老師還記得他曾經帶黑澤來保健室。

「你們先進來吧。」老師讓開了路，安達扶着黑澤走進房內，老師便將房門上掛着的牌子反轉，展出「外出中」的通知。

「對不起，老師現在急着要去接孩子，」老師走出了保健室，雙手合十並帶着歉意對房內的兩人說，「你們自己處理傷口，可以嗎？」

「欸？」兩人同時發出驚訝的聲音。

「啊，還有，你們記得要鎖門，不然那些女孩子又會衝進來，上一回都把這裏搞亂了呢。」老師急忙把話說完，便快步離開了。

「咦⋯老師⋯」安達無奈地看着老師的背影消失在走廊上，然後無助地望向黑澤。

「那就拜托你了，安達。」黑澤收起了搭在安達肩膀上的手，對着安達微笑道。安達緊張地往後縮起脖子，慢慢地點了點頭。

黑澤坐在窗邊的一張床邊，安達聽從老師的指示鎖好門後，手忙腳亂地將消毒用品堆到紙巾盒上並放到床頭。安達嘗試放下慌亂的心情照料黑澤，他拿出數張紙巾，遞向黑澤問道：「鼻血⋯停了嗎？」

「嗯，好像停了。」黑澤鬆開了捏着鼻翼的手，接過紙巾抹去鼻血，安達拿了濕紙巾替黑澤抹去雙手和臉上的血跡，還細心地清理了黑澤的手。黑澤的手寬大而性感，修長的手指輕輕觸上他的手心，安達的心底傳來一陣騷動，打亂了他的心跳，黑澤的指尖曾經這樣隨着手臂，摸上他的鎖骨，劃過他全身的肌膚，啊⋯不是，這個時候他在亂想什麼呢⋯⋯安達搖了搖頭，繼續專注地抹去黑澤手上的血跡。

受到安達悉心的照料，黑澤停下了所有動作，一直笑瞇瞇地看着安達，讓安達感到有點難為情。

「你⋯你眼睛閉一下⋯」安達只好要求黑澤收起熾熱的視線，黑澤乖巧地閉上雙眼，但嘴角依然帶着憋不住的笑意。安達仔細地觀察黑澤的傷，黑澤的額和鼻樑都顯得紅腫，似乎被球擦損了皮膚。竟然傷害了這張俊俏的臉，安達頓時感到罪惡感，急忙用清水沾濕了棉球，輕輕抹拭去清潔紅腫的部分，從額落到高挺的鼻樑，黑澤濃密的眉毛，彎長的眼睫毛，安達的視線最後落在黑澤的嘴唇上，安達停下了動作，在接近得再次聞到黑澤身上清爽的氣味，才發現自己把臉湊得太近。

安達想起經過上一次在更衣室的一事後，他們生怕衝動的擁吻會再次發生，所以約定了避免兩人在校內獨處。這時，安達意識到內心深處的忐忑，是因為想觸碰戀人，卻又要壓抑自己的慾望所引起的。他瞬間感到羞臊，拿着棉球的手不自覺地用力拍上了黑澤的臉。

「啊⋯」黑澤的表情扭曲了一下，倒抽了一口氣。

「啊！對不起！很痛嗎？」安達的手慌忙地想要安撫黑澤受傷的額，這時黑澤睜開了眼睛，雙眼因疼痛而刺激了少許淚光，他仰視站立着的安達，柔情的目光惹人憐愛，安達的身體頓時被這畫面懾住，屏住了呼吸回望着黑澤。

「不會。」黑澤露出幸福的笑容回答，伸手環抱着安達的腰，安達因突然的擁抱而回過神來，表情被黑澤的笑容感染，憋着甜蜜的笑意地問：「你到底在笑什麼啦？」

「安達，剛才很帥氣。」

安達正想回答「才沒有那回事」，但看着黑澤幸福滿瀉的笑容，基於他對黑澤的了解，他領悟了黑澤的意思說：「嗯⋯不對⋯」

安達不安地收起了手，一下子把話說出來：「我看你剛才根本沒有要接球或是避開的意思，只是一直在看着我吧？」

黑澤挑起了眉回答：「被發現了呢。」

「真的嗎？」安達既驚訝又無奈，語調都變高音。他開始認為剛才的擔憂都是多餘的。

「因為第一次看到安達擲球，太可愛了，我沒辦法反應過來。」

「哈？」安達對黑澤的癡心絕對感到無言以對，「黑澤，你真的⋯」

「嗯？」

雖然很想生氣，但黑澤那對明亮眼眸的深處中透露着真誠，那是只有單純地喜歡的情感，打動了安達。

「以後⋯不准再這樣了，要是你再受傷的話，我會心痛的啊⋯」安達將手扶在黑澤的肩上，心軟地說。

黑澤加重了手環在安達腰間的力度，燦爛的笑容使他眼角露出少許魚尾紋。安達稍微鼓起了腮幫，伸出手指撫平着那些紋絡。即使黑澤這麼任性，他還是願意接納這樣的戀人，不過要適可而止了，這樣的接觸已經使他開始回味着那時在更衣室裏的禁忌時光。安達正想開口說話時，黑澤卻把下巴靠在安達的胸上，仰首問道：「臉好像還有點痛，安達，可以安慰我嗎？」

「欸？」

「不行嗎？」黑澤隨即垂下嘴角和眉梢，露出可憐的模樣作出攻勢。安達差點又墮入了美色之計中，不是不行，而是黑澤一直撩動着安達內心要回應的意欲，這樣下去的話，他又會⋯忍不住啊⋯

「好了啦，你先躺下來休息一下吧。」安達用手推着黑澤的肩膀，羞臊地花了很大力氣才把黑澤推到床褥躺下。雖然沒有讀心的能力，但憑着黑澤歡悅地凝視着自己的表情，安達也知道黑澤的內心必定在訴說着「好幸福」。

要不是安達知道這個男人的心思，不然一定會認為黑澤是被球打傻了，他開始懷疑這一切都是黑澤所策劃。安達應該要回去上課了，可是他選擇陪伴在黑澤身邊，黑澤情深的凝視，使安達不自覺地將手撫向黑澤的臉頰，沾染上黑澤身上的味道，像融化在皮膚和血液當中，佔據彼此的一切。

窗外傳來學生們玩耍的笑聲，舒適的涼風揚起了雪白的窗簾。他們兩人享受着平靜而溫馨的時光，黑澤握住安達的手，感受到對方比正常快的脈搏跳動，微微地緩慢地左右搖晃着頭。他深情地凝視安達，一年前的他從來沒有奢想過會有這樣幸福的時刻。

  
  


「那個⋯你還好嗎？」

黑澤緩緩地睜開雙眼，一對清澈的眼睛帶着擔憂注視着他。

「安達？」黑澤迷糊地想用手肘撐起身，卻被安達阻止了。

「啊⋯你不要逞強，再躺一會吧。」安達急忙把手放在黑澤的胸上，輕柔地拍了拍。

黑澤躺回在床上，回想着暈倒前的情景。他好像跟着安達去體育倉庫幫忙提取器材，倉庫內昏暗和狹窄的空間突然使他喘不過氣。黑澤憶起自己在安達面前露出窩囊的一面，消沉地咕噥說：「啊⋯我好遜⋯」

安達觀察着黑澤的表情，在看到黑澤的失落時，不禁關心地問：「黑澤⋯是不是太勉強自己了？」

「咦？」黑澤對安達的問題感到意外。

「你最近不是為高中聯賽在練習棒球和足球，還要準備弓道比賽，這樣不會太累嗎？」安達從在校園裏遇到總是在練習的黑澤，確認了在同學之間的討論中打聽到的消息。黑澤雖然一直擺着輕鬆的笑臉，但安達看到笑臉背後的倦態，所以在黑澤跟來體育倉庫時，安達一直悄悄留意着黑澤，才能及時接住暈眩的對方。

黑澤深呼吸了一下，把手擱在自己的額上，「因為，我不能辜負大家對我的期望。」

這樣的回答顯得虛偽而沉重，黑澤沒有期待安達會有回應，痛苦地閉上了雙眼。安達的手卻稍微抓住了黑澤的衣裳，很認真地回應說：「可是，你自己呢？」

黑澤側頭疑惑地看着安達，安達眨着清澈明亮的眼睛，安慰地道：「雖然大家都很依賴你，但你也要在適當的時候做回自己。」

「咦？」

「我的意思是，像這樣偶爾放鬆一下，不是很好嗎？」安達展露着溫暖的微笑說。

這並不是安達第一次安慰失落的黑澤，在更早之前，或者一直以來，安達都以細微的觀察小心翼翼地守護着黑澤。雖然這也許只是出於同學之間的關懷，但已經深深感動了黑澤。

是啊，黑澤總是放不下完美先生這個包袱，不斷為了得到別人的認同而盡力面對一切，在背負了太多的重擔時才不得氣餒地跪下。只有在安達面前，他才會展露出軟弱又自在的一面，重新感受着真正的自己，黑澤所有的疲倦、束縛、壓力，一下子以激動的眼淚湧現，醞釀在手背掩着的雙眼中。

聽到黑澤的哽咽，安達再次輕拍黑澤的胸膛，輕聲地哄着說：「再休息一下吧。」

安達的手將溫柔的光帶到黑澤的心扉，點亮了每一個陰暗的角落，黑澤因此感受到急促的心跳，從那時候開始，他才知道自己無可救藥地戀上了安達。

安達一直陪伴着憩息的黑澤，直到鐘聲響起，安達抬頭望一望天花板，喃喃自語地說：「下課了⋯」

黑澤怕安達會就此離開，急忙撐起上半身。要找一個能留住他的理由，那就⋯⋯

「安達，可以替我保守秘密嗎？」

「秘密？」安達露出不解的表情，那雙亮晶晶的眼睛正視着黑澤。好可愛。

「畢竟沒必要讓其他人擔心，所以，要隱瞞我暈倒的事，」黑澤湊近了安達，並提起手伸出了小指問，「可以嗎？」

先這樣，慢慢地拉近他們的距離，讓安達開始在意他吧。

安達有點猶豫，眼珠左右轉動着而思考，但還是謹慎地舉起了手，小指勾上了黑澤的小指，再輕輕地搖了搖手。安達最後的動作使黑澤感到驚訝，亦不自覺地泛出幸福的笑意。

只是黑澤被送到保健室一事迅速傳揚到所有班級，兩人再休息一會後正打算離開保健室時，仰慕黑澤的少女結群而來追問黑澤，頓時令保健室陷入一遍混亂，安達在混亂之後幫忙整理，保健室老師才對他們兩人有深刻的印象。

但當時沒有人留意到把黑澤帶來的安達，所以後來青春期的少女以天馬行空的幻想，謠傳黑澤與他的戀人逃課到保健室約會。

「被這樣誤會也不錯。」黑澤用手托着下巴，小指微微舉起。

「欸？！」安達十分驚訝，嘴巴顫抖着似乎不知道如何反應。

「開玩笑的。」雖然很想謠言成真。

黑澤爽朗的笑容很耀眼，安達卻無法移開視線，安達也是偶然發覺自己的目光開始會跟隨黑澤的身影，所以在得知黑澤對他的心意時，他不但沒有反感，反而質疑自己是否值得被愛。那是願意付出真心回應，所以才對自己有這樣的一份懷疑。

  
  


沒想到那時的謠言，今天竟然真的發生了。黑澤寵愛地凝視着安達，嘴唇微微張開，安達怕他又說起肉麻的話，噘着嘴巴將手掩着黑澤的唇。黑澤珍惜地摸過安達的手背，側頭親吻着安達的手心。兩人之間避免獨處的約定總是輕易地被熱戀中的親密而破壞。

好像怎樣觸摸都不夠，再多一點，再久一點，即使幸福感已經填滿他的心房，即使安達那雙眼眸中只有他的存在，他還是想再貪婪一點。要是向安達表露他現在的心意，安達會嚇跑嗎？

黑澤以挑逗的眼神示意安達靠近。安達沒發現這秘密空間中根本不需要悄悄話，他慢慢湊近黑澤並移開手想讓黑澤說話，黑澤卻昂首他的唇上留下一吻。緊貼柔軟的觸感，還有黑澤身上誘人的氣味，讓安達一下子彈開，臉蛋瞬間紅了起來。

安達僵硬地從床邊站起，黑澤急忙說：「抱歉⋯生氣了嗎？」

安達慌亂地搖頭，那是更加複雜的情感。他自愧而羞恥，安達感覺從踏進保健室開始，好像只有他自己一人在介意着獨處的親密，他雙頰發熱，腦海中浮游着非分之想的記憶，被生硬地鎖起的慾望在深處開始掙扎。他撇過了對視的目光，卻又注意到另一件事。

黑澤的上衣下襬掀起而露出了腹肌，黑澤隨着安達的視線一看，帶着耍弄的笑容問：「怎麼了？」

安達抿着嘴巴迅速將黑澤的衣裳拉好，便轉過身望向牆壁，黑澤得意地揚起雙眉，他知道安達並非在生悶氣，而是在逃避着害羞的事情。黑澤一直都注意到安達的閃縮，他亦一直在忍耐，此刻的他似乎不能守住約定了。

「安達，這次你會給我補償嗎？」

安達的身體震了一下，黑澤是故意提起這句話，讓他回想起之前兩人在更衣室裏的糾纏。

「不⋯不要⋯」安達不敢回頭答話，他不能一直答允戀人無理的要求，而且他們曾約定了要避免獨處的機會。安達低下了頭，緊張地抓住自己衣服的下襬，內心在逃跑和留下的決定之間徘徊。

「為什麼？」聽到黑澤失落的語調，安達還是不由自主地微微轉身。黑澤在床上一手撐起了上半身，另一手將額前的頭髮撥起，顯得鬱悶的樣子。

「因為⋯這次是你自己的錯⋯」安達沒有正視黑澤，避開那散發着誘惑魅力的氣場，盯着地板說。曾身為棒球部王牌竟然避不開安達笨拙的擲球，這都是黑澤自找的。

「是嗎？真可惜⋯」黑澤覺得白白犧牲了自己的臉。

「可惜什麼的⋯你剛剛不是偷偷吻了一下？」安達終於抬起眼看着黑澤，不忿地說。

「你明明知道這樣的補償是不夠的啊⋯」黑澤繼續挑逗說。

欸？！為什麼這男人可以臉不紅氣不喘的說這種無恥的話啊？安達簡直羞恥得要把自己整個人躲起來，他縮起肩膀，忍不住不滿地說：「我想走了。」

「安達。」黑澤溫柔地呼喚了戀人，安達撅着嘴盯着黑澤，黑澤坐直了上半身，張開了雙手。

「嗯⋯」安達發出掙扎的聲音，飄忽的視線又落回在黑澤的胸懷中。

  
  
  


「清。」

單單一個名字，卻是流露了喜歡的呼喚。安達猛烈睜大雙眼，黑澤露出哀求的眼神，安達的堅持一瞬間被瓦解。這是犯規！犯規啊！在這個時候被喊了自己的名字，還有這個可憐的表情，安達完全沒有拒絕的餘地。他雙手擋在自己胸前，壓住幾乎激盪得要跳出身體的心臟，生硬地走近黑澤，黑澤再次抱住安達的腰。

黑澤用手梳着安達的頭髮，輕柔地哄着說：「不要生氣，好嗎？」

「我沒有生氣。」安達繼續撇嘴，然後再低下了頭，看着放在胸前緊張地把玩着手指的雙手。

「臉都紅透了。」黑澤用手背擦過安達的臉。他明知道安達臉紅的原因，他想看到更多因為他而感到不知所措的安達。他真的很壞心眼。

安達的身體不安地顫抖，黑澤的貼近令他的體溫一再上升，背上滲出緊張的汗水，雙手握緊拳頭去抑止慾望的控制，但黑澤加緊環抱的力度不讓他掙扎。

「這次到我給你補償，好嗎？」

⋯⋯你到底是對補償有多執著啊？安達後悔是自己先說出這種無意識地誘惑戀人的句子，他幾乎因羞恥而癱倒在黑澤的懷中，但他也許的確需要一點補償。

黑澤耍壞地閉上眼，引誘安達主動地送上親吻。看着期待的黑澤，安達已經再沒有要拒絕的意思，只是他突然有了一個壞念頭，要是他一直沒有動作的話，黑澤會意識到他被為難了吧。黑澤沒有等到所渴望的接觸，於是微微睜開了一邊眼睛，偷偷觀察安達的表情。

安達全身僵硬而靜止不動，黑澤看到沒有反應的安達，以為是自己惡作劇太過分了，稍微鬆開了懷抱，難過地道歉說：「對不起，是我⋯」

安達快速地在他唇上落下一吻，打斷了黑澤的話。

這是被反捉弄了嗎？黑澤愕然地看着安達，安達泛紅的臉上好像有一下竊笑。黑澤先是把臉埋進安達的胸前，抑壓地深呼吸了一下，最後還是忍不住抱着安達躺在床上，安達的雙臂夾在兩人的中間而無法掙扎，讓黑澤擁着他在床上左右滾動。

安達就這樣把頭埋在黑澤鎖骨上，聽着黑澤強烈的心跳聲，黑澤那種清爽的味道很舒適，使安達加長了呼吸的節奏，貪婪地吸入戀人的氣味。他的世界好像被黑澤擁抱了，安達並不是沒有預料到會這樣的發展，戀愛的感覺很可怕，會令他失去自我，放仼自己偷偷地在校園內和戀人擁抱一會，恩愛的感動卻又令他十分陶醉。

黑澤的手撫上安達的後頸，撩撥着安達的髮尾。安達揚起頭，沉淪的目光對上了黑澤溺愛的眼神，兩人被互相誘惑着而閉上雙眼向對方靠近，黑澤只吻住安達的上唇，大手放在安達的後腦上，溫柔而浪漫的吻散播着幸福的感覺，慢慢填滿了兩人的內心。

黑澤先離開這個吻，帶着滿意的笑意輕撫安達的耳垂。安達上半身壓在黑澤身上，雙腿處於床外而感到不舒適，所以爬上了床，黑澤的眼下閃過一絲危險，聲音變得低沉地問：「門鎖好了嗎？」

「嗯，鎖好了。怎麼了？」安達依然沉醉在剛才的吻而顯得恍惚，沒有留意到黑澤的心機。

黑澤一邊的嘴角勾起有意的弧度說：「因為，給你的補償似乎不夠？」

安達終於明白了黑澤的意思，慌亂地顫抖了一下，卻被黑澤緊緊鎖在懷抱中。

「補償⋯明明是你想要的吧⋯」安達心虛地否定了黑澤的說法。

「你不想要我嗎？」

「啊⋯」安達不知道如何回答，眨着無辜的眼睛看着黑澤，黑澤收起了笑容，只是用充滿慾望的眼神對視着，只是單純地⋯

「我想要你。」

安達的心跳漏了一拍，這句話原來就像一句魔咒，一下子奪去了安達的呼吸和思考，只是靠着原始的慾望行動，身體自然地回應了戀人的渴求。

黑澤吸吮安達的上唇，再伸出舌頭侵入安達的唇內，挑逗着對方的舌尖。安達縮起身子更加湊近黑澤，唇瓣交疊，雙舌糾纏，交換着唾液的刺激，引來了黑澤的低吟聲。安達在喘氣時間時吸納着止汗劑的氣味，麝香中混雜了兩人的汗味，就像兩人的激情般濃烈，卻使他們更加投入。

黑澤抬頭用唇沿着下頜的線條吻到安達的頸側，伸出舌尖輕輕舔着耳下的痣。

「嗚⋯我很髒⋯」安達敏感地避開黑澤的吻，黑澤跟上安達的動作，在他的頸項吸着氣，安達身上留有淡淡的柔順劑氣味，輕柔的感覺像陽光溫暖的照耀，清新地包住了黑澤整個人。

「不會。」黑澤在安達耳邊輕聲說，安達的身體因酥麻的感覺而退縮，但因被煽惑而濕潤的眼眸一直仰望着黑澤，欲拒還迎更是勾起黑澤的情慾。

結果事情變得一發不可收拾，安達從一開始應該要知道的，兩人互相誘惑是不可抵抗的事。

黑澤側身抱着安達，再轉身將安達上身伏在他身上，雙腿跨坐在他下身上。

「嗯⋯⋯」安達想撐起身子，因為下身的熾熱愈來愈明顯，黑澤雙手緊緊環抱着安達的腰，使兩人的下身緊貼着，安達的掙扎只是在替兩人蹭出更熱的快感。

「不行⋯」安達開始驚慌，這樣子磨下去，會出事的。

「清⋯」黑澤的渴求掩過了理智，用着在床上那色情的啞聲撩逗着安達。耳邊的聲音情慾的呼喊着他的名字，安達的眼淚隨着羞恥的興奮一湧而來，全身敏感地顫抖着，下意識抓緊了黑澤的上衣。

黑澤一手依然抱着安達的腰，另一手用手指勾起安達背上的褲子，再探手觸上安達的尾椎骨，用指腹在上頭打着圈。

安達幾乎要哭出來，可是黑澤沒有放過他，彷彿在懲罰安達。安達把頭埋進黑澤的胸，黑澤的手包着安達一邊的臀部，縱慾地輕捏着光滑柔軟的臀肉。安達壓抑地緊咬着自己的下唇，黑澤的手是慾火的起源，點燃着他身上每一處撫摸過的地方，安達難耐地扭動着腰，注意到安達的動作，黑澤的手在褲子裏從後庭摸到大腿外側，再摸上前方，先撫弄着陰囊的底部，再移着手向上撫摸，輕輕握住安達已有反應的性器。

「啊⋯⋯」突然的快感讓安達發出無法按耐的呻吟，黑澤以拇指和食指圈套着安達的冠頭，安達的身體感受到如觸電般的刺激，敏感得失去氣力，只能軟軟地靠在黑澤身上。

「清也幫幫我？」黑澤哄着安達，安達在黑澤的胸前搖頭。

真的要在這裏解決嗎？安達的腦海一遍空白，只有身體的反應是真實的，他為了得到舒緩的快感，前後輕微動着自己的腰。

黑澤另一隻手拉下自己和安達的褲子，將兩人的性器貼上後並雙手握住。

「嗯⋯」安達聽到黑澤深重的呼吸聲，更縮起身體，屈起的雙膝夾住了黑澤的腰，他拱起背，額擱在黑澤胸前，雙手抓緊黑澤的上衣。他不敢睜開眼睛，這樣的姿態讓他能近距離觀賞着下身的磨擦，但他也羞怯得不敢望向黑澤狂迷炙熱的眼神。

「清，拿紙巾，好嗎？」

安達這才抬頭張開眼，雙眼通紅又可憐，眼神卻是完全浸染着性慾而歡愉的意識。黑澤雖然用哄逗的語氣說話，但眼神中盡是侵略的獸性慾望，安達雙手緩緩伸去床旁的紙巾盒，顫抖地拿出了數張紙巾。

黑澤用指尖挑逗安達的龜頭，將先射出的體液沾上兩人的陰莖，他垂下眼簾看着兩人緊貼的下身，開始上下握緊並套弄兩人的性器。安達雙手捉緊着紙巾，無助地看着專注的黑澤，抿着嘴巴亦隱藏不到敏感的呻吟聲。

「唔⋯唔⋯」漸變高音的聲線卡在安達的喉嚨中，繃緊的身體配合着黑澤手部的動作慢慢挪動着，拿着紙巾的雙手放在兩人胸前，就像祈禱一樣，也許安達真的在祈求兩人的苟且之事沒有人發現。

黑澤加快了速度，安達的手撐在黑澤胸前，借力撐起了身體，好讓自己的腰更容易搖動，卻在黑澤面前暴露着色慾的表情。黑澤的視線放回在陷入了快感的戀人身上，安達放棄了躲藏起聲音，像哀求更多般對着黑澤發出零碎的呻吟聲。

好色情，好可愛。明明羞恥得在哭泣着，安達卻又沉淪在慾火中無法自拔。這是只屬於他墮落的小天使，黑澤興奮得勾起邪惑的笑。

「啊⋯啊⋯黑澤⋯」

「嗯？」黑澤狡猾地放慢了套弄的速度，安達便不自覺地加快了腰的搖動。

「不要⋯快點⋯」一心只想達到高潮的安達只靠着慾望行動，已經無法組織完整的句子。

「你想要，還是不要？」黑澤繼續耍壞，甚至停下了動作。

已經完全陷入性慾之中的安達急亂地點着頭。

「清⋯」黑澤沒有直接回應，而是呼喚着安達的名字，安達心底裏意識到黑澤的用意，先是抿着嘴帶着可憐的淚目看着黑澤，讓黑澤的心一瞬間軟化。

「清？」黑澤試探地呼喚了安達一聲，內心在自責着是否對安達太過分，在想放過對方之際，安達緩緩地低聲喚着：「⋯優一⋯」

黑澤再沒有任何保留，繼續握住兩人的性器上下抽動，強烈的接觸逐漸增加兩人的快感，黑澤亦發出喘息的聲音，帶動了安達更投入的呻吟。

「舒服嗎？」這是黑澤出於體貼的詢問，畢竟沒有潤滑的慰撫力度不能太重，他怕會傷害到安達。

安達承受着來回的抽動，感受帶來愈來愈刺激的快感，聽到黑澤發出的喘息聲是他最享受的部分，他點着頭回答：「嗯⋯舒服⋯」

接着安達就不能再好好接話，黑澤抬頭封住安達的嘴，貪婪地吸吮安達試探地伸出的舌頭。即使卡在嘴內，黑澤亦聽得出安達的呻吟隨着每一下磨擦而變得急促而放蕩，判斷到安達臨達高潮的興奮聲音，黑澤離開接吻並沉聲地問：「清，想射了嗎？」

「嗯⋯嗯⋯⋯」安達在呻吟中給予回應，失控地不斷點着頭。黑澤便快速地只抽動陰莖的頂部，將兩人的快感推到頂峰。

安達的手放近性器的前端，黑澤捉緊時機時緊握住兩人整個陰莖，紙巾掩過兩人的穴口，接上了高潮釋放的精液。

安達無力地躺在黑澤的胸上大口地喘氣，身體還留着高潮時的收縮感覺，腦海中只有解決後的白色。

「還好嗎？」能夠擁抱安達是讓他最容易失分寸的事，黑澤嘆了一口氣，竟然在學校裏忍耐不住對安達做出侵犯的事，他的臉不禁也染上羞恥的泛紅。

安達不敢抬起頭，當大腦重新運作時，他才意識到兩人的行為是多麼離譜。可是在羞恥之中，黑澤的懷抱是他唯一的安身之所，安達含糊地發出沮喪的聲音。

黑澤雙手無處可放，只好抬高雙手並用歉疚的語氣對安達說：「清，看看我吧。」

安達咬着下唇抬起頭，原先的啜泣卻停止了。

「啊⋯你又在流鼻血了！」安達幾乎要用手上的紙巾去拭去流下的血跡，幸好黑澤反應快速地先拿出乾淨的新紙巾。

黑澤慌張地抹着鼻下濕潤的位置，忍不住氣餒地說：「啊⋯我在做什麼⋯」

安達坐直了身子，低頭望向兩人回復了原狀的下身，面對如此狼狽的情景，噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「咦？」安達的笑聲讓黑澤疑惑地愣住。

安達把手上的紙巾掉到垃圾桶裏，並拿起濕紙巾拭抹自己的手，帶着嘲笑說：「你活該。」

「清，你別再笑了。」黑澤無奈地用紙巾按着鼻翼的兩側，望着兩人依然緊貼着的下身，安達完事後沒有顯得抗拒的反應又再刺激到他。

安達隨即收起戲弄的態度，急忙起身爬下床，拉好自己的褲子，然後憋笑看着黑澤。

「清⋯」黑澤撐起上半身，無助地望向他的戀人。

安達跪在床邊，伸手拉好黑澤的褲頭後，把頭伏在擱在床褥上的手臂，忍不住大笑起來。

原先的羞恥感一掃而空，曾經浪漫的場景現在只剩下滑稽的畫面，但能看到這樣失意的黑澤也不錯。安達抬起頭，看着一臉低落的黑澤背靠在牆上，他伸手握住黑澤的手。

「優一。」

暫時再繼續放縱自己，陶醉在這幸福之中吧。


	5. 生日快樂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安達生日篇

「清，」

安達扒着飯抬眼看着自己的媽媽，她一臉擔心地看着自己，問道：「最近，黑澤君都沒有來呢。」

「咳、咳咳！」

安達因緊張而嗆到，接着他迴避了媽媽的視線，畏縮地說：「啊⋯那是因為⋯」

這突如其來的問題使安達無法坦白回答，他就是一位做了壞事的孩子而顯得心虛。他深知黑澤不再到訪自己家中的原因，因為兩人在交往後就只會去黑澤家中一起溫習、做功課、看漫畫、玩遊戲，還有⋯嗯⋯還有不能跟家人透露的事⋯⋯

「難道⋯是覺得我們家太小了嗎？」媽媽自卑地問。

「不是！黑澤才不會這樣想的！」安達急忙搖着手說，黑澤當然很樂意到訪自己家，只是他媽媽待在家中的時間比較多，他一直很害怕兩人會情不自禁地在自己家中做出親密的行為，這會讓安達感到十分難為情，甚至會無法再正視自己的房間。

「只是因為我們學校最近比較多活動，所、所以才沒有來啦⋯」安達唯有撒謊回應媽媽的疑慮。

「是嗎？」安達媽媽感到欣慰地說：「清難得結識到新朋友，要好好相處喔。」

「嗯、嗯。」安達連忙點頭。

不單是朋友的關係，而是他的戀人⋯⋯安達想起黑澤，不自覺地漾起甜蜜的笑容。黑澤已經在他心房中佔據了一角，更親密的關係暫時還是只關於他們的秘密。

「清，不如你明天生日邀請黑澤君來，好嗎？」

「咦？」安達對這個提議感到驚愕，他不曾在生日那天邀請過朋友來自己家，即使是結識多年的朋友柘植，也只有約過在咖啡廳裏簡單地替自己慶祝。

這會是第一個跟戀人渡過的生日，雖然行程會跟平常的日子一樣去上課，但安達依然感到很期待。跟黑澤成為戀人後，安達踏出了自己的小世界，見識到更多的人和事物，慢慢建立起自己的自信，這一切都是黑澤的鼓勵和支持使他拿出了勇氣去面對。

想要與黑澤一起分享自己出生的喜悅呢。於是安達對媽媽點了點頭。

  
  


「我媽媽說我明天邀請你來我家，」傳出訊息後，安達再補上一句，「要是你不厭棄的話。」

「不，我怎會厭棄呢。」黑澤很快便回應。

安達的母親跟安達一樣也是位藏不住表情，善良體貼，散發着柔和的感覺的人。

「但是，只邀請了我嗎？」黑澤為此感到好奇，畢竟安達有位認識多年的好友。

「嗯⋯因為柘植最近忙着應付小說比賽，所以應該沒空來⋯」

雖然能夠獨處是一件好事，但對於一個生日派對來說也實在太過冷清。黑澤便詢問安達的意願：「你想再邀請朋友來嗎？」

「但是我也不知道應該邀請誰⋯」安達噘着嘴傳出訊息，他沒有太多朋友，而且明天便是他的生日，這樣邀請會不會太唐突了⋯⋯

因為不想讓安達感到失望，黑澤再提議：「那你願意讓我來負責嗎，邀請生日派對的客人。」

「可以嗎？」安達驚喜地坐直身子，但又顯得擔憂地回應：「這樣會不會麻煩到你⋯」

「嗯，交給我吧，你不用擔心。」

安達不禁泛起羞澀的笑意，「謝謝你。」

幸好自己有先準備好兩人的慶祝活動，黑澤瞟了一眼放在床邊的禮物，再傳出訊息問道：「明天放學後能給我一點時間嗎？」

「當然可以。」

「太好了。」

「可是，是有什麼事嗎？」

「我想先為你慶祝生日。」

黑澤再傳出訊息：「只有我們兩人。」

「OK（＾∇＾）b」

安達忍不住傳送出兔子貼圖表達自己的興奮。只是看着螢幕上的對話，他好像也看得到黑澤那期待的表情，安達不自覺地露出了幸福的笑容。

和黑澤慶祝生日啊⋯⋯安達躺在床上，拉上被鋪掩過笑着的嘴巴，閉上了眼睛，腦海裏自然地浮現了與黑澤一起的片段，像電影院般播放着那些甜蜜快樂的回憶。安達就這樣抱着期待與幻想進入夢鄉，迎來了他十八歲的生日。

清涼的日子中，黑澤穿上醒目的深藍色校服外套，在鞋架前遇到自己的戀人，他不禁加快腳步走到安達身旁。

「早安。」

黑澤看起來神彩奕奕，散發出的光芒比以往的顯得更加耀眼。安達迎接黑澤溫情的目光，靦腆一笑地回應：「早安。」

「今天很早呢。」黑澤看着安達，手正準備從櫃裏拿出室內鞋問。

「嗯，因為想着早點出門就應該能遇到黑澤。」安達抬眼望向黑澤。黑澤停下了動作，對安達露出意外的表情，接着漾起愉悅的笑容。

「黑澤，你不換鞋嗎？」今天感覺特別害羞，安達被看得很難為情，咬了咬下唇問道。

可惜不能在這裏擁抱安達，黑澤只好摸了摸安達的頭，裝作是朋友之間的打弄，動作卻是散發着曖昧的氣圍。

「欸？」安達的手摸上黑澤撫過的頭頂，並未意識到黑澤的意思，黑澤趁機換好室內鞋，對安達調情地挑一挑眉。

「一起走吧。」

兩人並肩走到課室，安達想起功課時搔着後腦勺埋怨地說：「啊⋯昨天的數學功課好難啊⋯」

「我來教你吧。」

「可以嗎？」

「當然可以。」黑澤將書包放到自己位置上，便跟着安達走到對方的座位旁。安達在書包裏找出課業，黑澤彎腰湊近他，突然拉近的距離使安達怦然心動。

「嗯⋯這邊要用三角方程先算出這條邊的長度⋯」

「喔、喔。」安達沒有集中在黑澤的指教上，只是小心翼翼地望向黑澤。

黑澤留意到安達的仰望，微微彎起嘴角問道：「怎麼了？」

「啊、沒事。」安達忸怩地將視線放回在課業上，內心卻感到有點鬱悶，因為與黑澤的相處跟平常一樣，而他的父母和柘植今早已先傳來祝賀的訊息，黑澤仍未向他說一聲「生日快樂」。

原來他也會在意這種事。似乎戀愛會真的令人改變，令他變得更加貪心？

直到鈴聲響起，黑澤準備回到座位時，安達拉了拉黑澤的外套問道：「啊、那個，午餐要一起吃嗎？」

黑澤卻避開了安達哀求的目光，歉意地回答：「對不起，我有練習⋯」

「喔，是嗎？」安達失望地垂下頭，這時黑澤再彎下腰，在他耳邊低聲說話。

「四點半，在五樓樓梯間等我。」

耳邊的細語吹來撩逗的氣息，這個突襲讓安達的身體一顫，他迅速伸手撫向發熱的耳朵，想遮掩着自己隨即暴露出害羞反應的證據，黑澤給予他一個意味深長的笑容，回到自己的座位上。

黑澤的約定使安達一整天神不守舍，他偶爾悄悄向黑澤投向目光，黑澤總會有預感般與他對視，然後微咬着下唇對他笑着。

黑澤這樣好狡猾啊，在安達心裏，黑澤不知不覺就佔據了全部的比例，讓安達腦裏容不下其他事，甚至在他最擅長的藝術課上也失神，一整天中急促的心跳都沒有辦法平伏。

直到下課的鈴聲響起，黑澤便急忙提着書包離開了課室，安達後知後覺地留意到黑澤的離開，心情再次變得緊張而期待。他看到時鐘仍指着四點，在慢慢收拾座位時心思又飄到與黑澤的約會上，不禁害羞得趴在桌面上。

「只有我們兩人的慶祝啊⋯⋯」

不知道黑澤為他準備了什麼呢？應該不會太誇張吧，可是想到黑澤的浪漫，安達又按捺不住嘴角揚起幸福的笑意。

「啊——！」

一聲激昂的呼叫強行打斷了安達的思緒，他受驚的在座位上彈起，望向從門外跑近自己的六角。

「找到了！安達學長！」六角興奮地跑到安達面前並捉住對方的肩膀，「祝你生日快樂！」

「喔、謝謝⋯⋯」安達從來不擅長應付六角的活躍，他縮起了身體任由六角搖着他，但是能收到別人的祝賀，他還是感激地笑着回應。

說起來，黑澤還沒有跟他說生日快樂呢⋯⋯

「現在是準備要去安達學長家裏，生日派對，對吧？」六角緊捉住安達的肩膀，雙眼像是發光般期待地看着對方。

「欸？啊、不，」安達伸手拉開六角的手婉轉地說，「我還有點事⋯⋯」

「欸——？是什麼事？不能一起走嗎？」六角一手按在桌子上，一手按在安達的椅背上追問。

說漏嘴了！安達感到額上頓時冒出焦慮的汗水，張開嘴巴卻想不出可以說服六角的解釋，最後他只能使出最拿手的逃避方法。

「我要去廁所！」安達推開六角的手，急步逃離現場，六角卻從後跟上了他。

「六角，你為什麼跟來了？」安達慌亂地走進廁所問道，六角一臉認真地回答：「因為學長看起來是身體不舒服，所以我要陪伴在旁隨時可以照顧你！」

不是，我是看到你才不舒服。安達尷尬地抿着嘴巴走進廁格，然後用着前所未有的速度拿出電話向黑澤發出求救訊息。

「六角來找我了，我現在在廁格裏逃不掉⋯⋯」安達再補上一個驚亂的貼圖，「( ；´Д｀)/」

訊息很快被已讀，安達等候了幾分鐘後才收到黑澤的回覆：「不用擔心，你現在過來五樓，我等你。」

剛剛讀完黑澤的訊息，六角的聲音便從廁格外傳來：「安達學長，你還未好嗎？」

啊⋯⋯六角，你為什麼要這麼纏人啊⋯⋯安達在廁格中發出無聲的哀嚎，他不忘按下沖廁的按鈕，僵硬地走出廁格洗手。

「學長，你的臉色比剛才還要差！」六角擔憂地湊近安達，「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」安達往一旁退縮着，厭倦地斜眼瞥了六角一眼。現在沒有辦法了，雖然六角仍然自以為是地跟隨着自己，他只好相信黑澤而準備到五樓赴約。

當六角繼續擔心地追問着安達，在踏出走廊時，兩人身後傳來一把輕柔但嚴肅的女聲。

「六角。」

藤崎雖然面露笑容，但氣息顯得十分危險，安達不禁詫異得瞪大雙眼，毫無意識的六角則興奮地呼喊着：「啊、藤崎學姊！」

藤崎招手示意六角靠近，六角乖巧地走過去，藤崎先是瞟了安達一眼，再在六角耳邊說了悄悄話。

六角突然恍然醒悟的大叫：「好！我知道了！」

「那、安達君，我們晚點約在車站見面好嗎？」藤崎溫柔地笑着對安達說。

「喔、好。」安達疑惑地點點頭，他不知道藤崎對六角說了什麼，但他似乎能夠擺脫六角了。這時藤崎帶着意味的笑容再說話。

「黑澤君好像有事，會再晚點才會合我們呢，啊、不過，安達君應該知道了，對吧？」

黑澤收到安達求救的訊息時，他認為自己邀請了六角是人生中最錯誤的決定。因為今早上學時遇到安達，所以他失去了一段能夠裝飾場地的時間，他把握了午休和下課後一段的時間再為安達的生日作最後的準備，幸好在他收到訊息時藤崎正在一旁協助他，不然他也不知道應該怎樣帶走六角這位遲鈍的孩子。

黑澤雙手插進褲袋靠着牆等待戀人，安達快步跑到五樓，在兩人迎上彼此的目光時，安達慢慢停下了腳步仰視着在樓梯間的黑澤。

黑澤因為看到戀人而微微彎起了嘴角，興奮地抬起眉，然後深深吸了一口氣挺胸站直。這些細微的動作每一次都可以動搖了安達的心，心臟噗通噗通的為戀人快速跳動着。

「怎麼了？」看着沒有動作的安達，黑澤歪着頭問，安達才帶着微紅的臉從黑澤的魅力中反應過來。

「欸？我們要上去嗎？」安達指着上方，表現得十分疑惑和不安，「上面不是禁區嗎？」

黑澤只是笑了笑，向安達伸出手說：「相信我，過來吧。」

黑澤就像王子一樣。安達靦腆地笑着點點頭，走上梯級握住了黑澤的手，黑澤牽着他走到天台的門前，安達猶豫地站到門前，黑澤對他點了點頭，他才推開門踏進天台。

臨近日落的天空在灰藍的下層染上鮮艷的橙，發着柔黃光的小燈泡由地上伸延到外圍的鐵絲網上，就像是在夕陽之下欣賞到點綴的星光。天台的中間放了兩張椅子和一張桌子，桌上放上枱布和花瓶佈置得像餐桌一樣。

「好漂亮⋯⋯」安達驚喜地轉身望向黑澤，黑澤略帶緊張地問：「喜歡嗎？」

安達咬着下唇用力地點頭，黑澤鬆了一口氣，也踏進天台並關上門，再摟住安達的腰帶到桌子旁，他紳士地拉開椅子讓戀人先坐下。

「哇！草莓蛋糕！」安達坐下時發現桌上精緻的小蛋糕，興奮地舔了舔下唇。

「安達，祝你生日快樂！」

安達終於聽到期待了一整天的祝賀說話，抬頭看見黑澤捧着一個深紅色的禮物盒遞給他。

「謝謝你，」安達端正地坐直，雙手接過禮物，期待地抬眼望着黑澤問，「我可以現在打開嗎？」

「當然可以。」黑澤上半身靠前回答道，寵愛地看着安達小心翼翼地打開禮物拿出一條暗藍色的圍巾，安達摸着圍布的觸感和針織，驚訝地抬起頭。

「這是⋯」安達對黑澤眨了眨明亮的眼睛，似乎感到難以置信，「難道是黑澤親手織的嗎？」

黑澤雙手交疊擱在桌上回答：「嗯，不過這是我第一次織圍巾，我沒什麼信心。」

「很漂亮很溫暖，我很喜歡，謝謝你。」安達先是捧起再珍重地將圍巾抱在懷中，手心的暖意隨即流向圍巾中，一點一點將溫熱的感覺送到他胸前。

安達就像天使一樣。黑澤每一次都被安達真實善良的話感動到，他原先還在躊躇着要不要送上另一件禮物，但看到安達因為自己的禮物而露出燦爛的笑容，他也不再執著自己的想法。

「還有這個。」

「咦？玫瑰花？」

黑澤手執着粉紅色的玫瑰花束，安達數到玫瑰的數量後好奇地問：「四朵玫瑰，是有什麼意思嗎？」

「是承諾⋯⋯因為現在沒有辦法送你一百朵玫瑰⋯⋯」黑澤將花束遞給了安達，再難為情地摸着後頸說。

「欸？一百朵⋯⋯」這樣好像很肉麻很誇張，但是玫瑰花帶着黑澤最真摯的心意，安達點了點頭感動地笑着說，「我很期待喔。」

黑澤的眼光由羞澀變做溺愛，再次讓安達心跳加速，害羞地垂下頭問道：「我可以吃蛋糕了嗎？」

黑澤發出輕笑聲，將準備好的蠟燭插上蛋糕，再用從實驗室借來的點火器燃點蠟燭，「先許願吧！」

安達將花束夾在手臂和胸之間，合十雙手並閉緊了眼睛。

「嗶。」

「嗯？」聽到奇怪的鈴聲，安達微微張開眼睛，發現黑澤正拿着手機對着他。

「欸？你是在拍照嗎？」安達驚訝得馬上睜開雙眼問。

「安達，快吹蠟燭，火快要熄滅了！」黑澤卻繼續拿着手機急忙說。

「啊！」安達深深吸了一口氣，鼓起腮子吹了幾下才把蠟燭的火吹熄。

幸好有順利吹熄蠟燭，安達放心地拍了拍胸口。黑澤依然錄影着無知的安達，安達回望在偷笑着的黑澤時才發現自己一直被錄下來，急忙伸出手擋着鏡頭。

「煩耶⋯⋯不要拍了啦⋯⋯」黑澤一定把他的蠢況都拍下來了，安達扁着嘴說。

「好了，快吃蛋糕吧！」黑澤終於放下手機，讓安達自在地享受他的草莓蛋糕。

「唔！超好吃！」安達總是在吃到美食時興奮地上下揮動着手。

「都沾到嘴邊了。」黑澤伸手抹去安達唇上的忌廉，安達用舌頭舔着嘴角，再用叉子遞着一小塊蛋糕到黑澤嘴前。

「黑澤也一起吃吧！」

安達漾起了甜蜜的笑容，夕陽照在他的臉上也蓋不過泛紅的肌膚，他的雙眼像琥珀一樣清澈透明，透露着他純真的靈魂。這美好的一切跟黑澤回憶中戀上安達的一刻重疊，耀眼而溫暖，安達清的名字從此刻畫了在黑澤內心深處。

「黑澤？」

「嗯，謝謝你。」

黑澤這一刻重新感覺到安達對他來說是如此重要。

謝謝你來到這個世界，謝謝你來到我的身邊。

「今天開心嗎？」

「很開心，超級開心！」

「真的嗎？」

「嗯！」

「太好了。」黑澤開懷地笑着，關上門後正準備走下樓梯時，安達這時拉住了黑澤的手臂。

「那個、等等⋯⋯」安達伸頭望了望樓梯間。

「嗯？」黑澤好奇地跟隨着安達的視線轉頭望向身後，安達趁機踮腳在黑澤唇邊親了一下。

安達不敢抬頭看黑澤的反應，低着頭只露出紅透的雙耳喃喃說道：「回禮⋯⋯」

黑澤的腦海瞬間放了璀璨美麗的煙花，他看着害羞的安達思考了一會才反應說：「清，你只親一邊太不公平了。」

黑澤側過臉指左邊嘴角，「這邊也要。」

「欸？喔⋯⋯」安達被說服了，再快速地在黑澤的嘴角啄親了一下。

黑澤轉身面向了安達，舔了舔唇後指着唇說：「中間也要。」

明明是帶着哀求的眼神，黑澤的嘴角卻是有憋不住的笑意。安達知道他的戀人從來沒有羞恥心，要是拒絕的話，大概又會被糾纏住好一會。

於是安達捧着花束，湊近將唇貼上黑澤的唇上，黑澤按着了他的後腦勺不讓他移開，慢慢吸吮他柔軟又帶着甜味的唇瓣，甜味使這個吻更加纏綿，更加深入，直到安達有點喘不過氣發出悶哼聲，黑澤才捨得離開這個吻。

「我們還在學校裏⋯⋯」安達把頭埋進黑澤懷裏。更加禁忌的事也在校園裏做過了，但今天安達感到格外的害羞。

「對不起，但我真的太想吻你了。」黑澤不捨得放手，擁着安達左右搖晃着。

「我們約了他們在車站等，快遲到了⋯⋯」

「嗯。」

「我們要走了⋯⋯」

「嗯，再一下下。」

明明是他的生日，撒嬌的卻是他的戀人，安達拍了拍黑澤的背，「優一，放手。」

黑澤只好失望地鬆開懷抱，安達順着黑澤的手臂扣着了對方的手。

「在遇上其他人前，暫時牽着手走吧。」安達十指緊扣着黑澤的手，沒有回頭地拉着驚愕的黑澤開始走路。在安達走下樓梯時，黑澤追上並走到梯級上，再偷偷伸着頭親了安達。

安達閉上眼享受着這樣甜蜜的時光，或許，是他的願望成真了吧。

—— 『  希望認識的人都平安快樂，還有，希望能和黑澤順利地交往，繼續幸福的日子。 』


	6. 獎勵

安達緊張地往空中呼出一口氣，形成一團白煙飄向了晚空。寒假的第一天是高中弓道大賽的開始，而平安夜的這天就是黑澤參與決賽的日子。  
  
「既然我這麼努力準備比賽，我可以期待一下安達的獎勵嗎？」  
  
「獎勵？」  
  
安達記起那時黑澤不懷好意的笑容，他彆扭地咬着自己的下唇，完全不敢直視對方。他並不是沒有預料過黑澤的暗示，畢竟兩人的親密只欠去到最後一步，他有調查過同性之間的性愛，以兩人體格和身型，還有黑澤對他的慾望，他知道自己會是承受的一方。為了這一天，他嘗試過為自己做清潔和擴張，但每一次都會氣餒地抱着膝蓋蹲在浴室中。  
  
今天他沒有辦法旁觀黑澤的比賽，只能在比賽前為黑澤打氣。黑澤裝作塗抹唇上多餘的潤唇膏時吻了指尖，再輕輕點在他發紅的鼻尖上，最後悄悄地在他耳邊留下一句「等我回來」。  
  
安達羞澀地低頭將半張臉埋進圍巾中，他似乎明白了黑澤送圍巾的心思，黑澤親手的製作就像是表示會一直陪伴着他般，即使對方不在身邊，也能感受到黑澤懷抱中的溫暖。  
  
大街上的聖誕樹閃耀着七彩繽紛的裝飾品，安達感到有點暈眩，不斷湧現的緊張感使他一直張合着雙手。這時放在褲袋裏的手機突然傳來了震動，嚇得他跳了一跳。  
  
「黑澤？」  
  
「抱歉，我正在過來。」  
  
黑澤的聲音稍微平服了安達不安的心情，安達聽出黑澤的焦急後笑着回應道：「沒關係，你不用太急啊。」  
  
「因為我想快點親口告訴你。」  
  
安達抬頭一看，黑澤一手握着手機，一手抱着羽絨外套喘着氣跑到安達面前，露出了一個十分愉悅的笑容。  
  
安達只擔心黑澤會著涼，他捉住黑澤抱住外套的手臂，但還沒有說話便已經被黑澤擁向懷中。黑澤的身體很冷，但胸前傳來了熾熱的溫度，還有被汗水沾濕的頭髮，這些都是黑澤努力跑來的證據。  
  
感動使安達沒有抗拒這個擁抱，他伸手抓住了黑澤的背，黑澤便微微抱起了他，興奮地左右搖了搖。  
  
黑澤一向成熟穩重，卻會在安達面前變得幼稚和愛撒嬌，但這樣很好，這代表黑澤願意向自己表現了真正的自我，而安達也願意接納戀人的全部。  
  
我真的很喜歡這個人啊。安達將臉埋在黑澤鎖骨上心想着。  
  
「辛苦了。」  
  
黑澤鬆開懷抱，彎腰湊近安達的臉，一臉期待地問：「還有呢？」  
  
安達低着頭把嘴巴收在圍巾後，抬眼低聲說：「恭喜你。」  
  
「謝謝。」黑澤捧着安達的臉漾開無比燦爛的笑容，雙手的冰冷逐漸被安達的發熱的臉龐所溫暖。  
  
「那個、所以，獎勵⋯⋯要今晚拿嗎？」安達問了後幾乎將整張臉縮在圍巾後。  
  
黑澤先是一下愕然，安達總是出奇不意地為他帶來心動的驚喜。  
  
「嗯，我們回家吧。」黑澤憐惜地撥去安達額前的瀏海，內心也湧現了一絲緊張感。  
  
安達的雙手一直捉住自己袋子的袋帶，低頭不語跟着黑澤的步伐，即使在熱鬧的大街上，他依然聽見黑澤變重的呼吸聲。兩人的步調一致地愈來愈急，直到走到無人的巷道時，黑澤呼喚了安達，安達才抬頭望向戀人，黑澤微微一笑而對他伸出了手，安達的目光往下移才明白他的意思。安達靦腆一笑，伸手牽住了黑澤的手，並開始輕鬆地前後晃動着。雖然抱着緊張的心情，但彼此的溫暖將不安化成了期待，兩人不禁相視而笑。  
  
安達打開浴室的門時，黑澤在門外等着他，穿着浴袍的黑澤沒有繫緊腰帶，露出起伏着的胸膛，凌亂的瀏海下那雙情慾的眼睛正凝視着自己。安達稍微平服的心跳再次激動起來。  
  
黑澤張開了懷抱，「我抱你上床。」  
  
安達乖巧地走近戀人並雙手環上黑澤的頸上，黑澤將手托在安達臀部，將安達抱起回到睡房中，他將安達放坐在床邊，自己則單膝跪在面前，彷彿接下來的事十分嚴肅。  
  
「獎勵，要我自己拿，還是由安達親自送呢？」黑澤的聲音低沉而輕柔，誘惑着安達主動。  
  
安達合上眼深呼吸了一下，終於鼓起勇氣張開眼慢慢往黑澤靠近，伸手觸上了黑澤的臉，黑澤馬上握住他的手，在手心留下一吻。  
  
安達靠前捧着黑澤的臉，先是輕輕地摩挲着對方的唇，再嘗試用力貼上去，感受對方同樣渴求而柔軟的唇瓣。黑澤摟過安達的後頸，先是慢慢的啜吮，繼而逐漸加深的吻，溫柔得讓安達融化。  
  
「喜歡、好喜歡。」黑澤在喘息機會細語着心意，安達再送上自己的唇回應着黑澤的告白。黑澤慢慢將安達抱到床中，雙膝跪在安達張開的腿之間。  
  
「唔⋯⋯」黑澤的舌頭放進安達的唇內，纏上了對方的舌尖，安達的回應引來黑澤更激動的糾纏，互相交換着嘴裏呼出的氣息。  
  
「我也喜歡。」安達在這個吻後也忍不住說，他的雙眼純真的眨動着真摯的情感，每次的對視都揪緊了黑澤雀躍的心跳。黑澤憐惜地撫過安達的臉，再度在心底裏感恩着這位世上最珍貴的寶物，然後給予戀人一個溫柔的接吻。  
  
黑澤的手脫下了兩人的浴袍，然後熟悉地挑逗着安達的身體，漫長的前戲每一秒都是享受着安達沉醉於快感的時刻，看着安達敏感地拱起腰，發出綿延的甜膩呻吟，黑澤加快套弄的動作。  
  
安達射出的白濁噴到潮紅的肌膚上，他仍在高潮後的茫然中，沒有發現黑澤準備好潤滑液，抬起了他的雙腿。濕潤的感覺由大腿內側滑到股間，安達的意識才聚焦回在黑澤的手上，黑澤在他抬起了的小腿上落下一吻，用指腹在穴口處打圈。  
  
雖然抱有心理準備，但當黑澤要為自己擴張時，安達還是不禁緊張起來，「啊、黑澤⋯⋯」  
  
「會怕嗎？」黑澤停下了動作，體貼地看着安達問道。  
  
「嗯、我可以牽着你的手嗎？」也許這樣會安心點，黑澤隨即伸向握住安達的心，安達將手放在自己胸前，讓黑澤感受着自己跳躍的心跳，彷彿提醒着彼此相通的心意。  
  
「我要放進去了。」  
  
安達感受到手指的摸索時下意識縮起，黑澤扶起安達的後頸，湊近並給予煽情的舌吻，嘗試分散安達的注意力。  
  
好奇怪。黑澤的手指按摩着肉壁，修長的手指直直地探向深處，安達不自覺地夾緊的肌肉，卻更加感受到手指分明的關節。  
  
「啊⋯⋯」安達羞恥地合上了雙膝，幾乎咬上黑澤的舌尖。  
  
「清，相信我。」黑澤希望安達對自己有更多的信心，但安達的心房中一早已經被黑澤的愛填滿。  
  
「我相信優一。」安達雙手握緊着黑達伸出的手，湊到自己的嘴邊。那猶如在表達着自己的愛意般的力度，緊到連心臟也沒有辦法承受。  
  
「清。」黑澤以最情深的語氣呼喚了戀人的名字，安達的臉蹭着黑澤的手背，那對發紅的眼睛露出了哀求的意思。  
  
「我想要你。」  
  
就是這句簡單卻重要的渴求，令兩人總是一瞬間便會淪陷在交會的心意上。  
  
黑澤用潤滑液套弄着戴上安全套的分身，俯身深吻着安達，兩人的情慾已達到頂峰，只等待着最親密纏綿的一步。黑澤握住充血的根部，用手指瓣開安達後穴的皺褶，在將前端緩緩地放進去穴口時，他身體再俯前，凝視着身下的戀人，用力地挺腰插了進去。  
  
「嗯、痛⋯⋯」安達忍不住吐出心聲，黑澤的性器撐大着他的身體，拉扯着後庭的肌肉，使他的身體下意識的想要逃避。  
  
黑澤望向兩人結合的位置，他只放進了龜頭，安達的後穴摒合而緊緊含住他的分身，濕潤的舒適將快感傳到他的大腦，加上視覺上色情的衝擊，幾乎要奪去黑澤所有的理智。  
  
「嘶⋯⋯」黑澤凝重地皺眉看着兩人的下身，發出倒抽一口氣的聲音，引起了安達的注意。  
  
黑澤額前流下數滴汗珠，一副忍耐着的表情使安達感到不安，在承受着痛楚之時伸手碰上黑澤的手臂問：「優一⋯不舒服嗎？」  
  
「不，清，你放鬆點，好嗎？」黑澤挺起腰，抬高了安達的雙腿，再將自己推進安達的身體裏。  
  
「嗯⋯⋯」安達閃着淚光的雙眸帶着迷離的眼神回望着黑澤，他沒有停下過急促的喘息，泛紅的臉頰就像誘人的禁果。性器雖然因後方的痛楚而變得半軟，但安達的情慾依然高昂，只是在等待配合黑澤的動作。  
  
面對戀人這種無意的誘惑，黑澤盡力壓抑住狠狠在安達深處推進的慾望。他握住安達的分身，慢慢用指腹摩擦着頂端，再次刺激安達下體的充血，一有半勃起的狀況，黑澤便用大手覆上安達的全部，開始上下套弄着。  
  
「唔啊、啊⋯⋯」安達很快因敏感而陷入前身被套弄的快感中，黑澤緩緩壓下腰，讓自己更進入安達的體內。安達感覺到自己對黑澤的接納，他似乎開始習慣了體內巨大的慾望，兩人混雜的體溫、緊貼的觸感、對視的目光，安達才發覺自己在做着不得了的事，這種與戀人緊緊地結合在一起的感覺，是互相信任和愛慕的表現，喜歡的感情比起千言萬語，也不及這樣的表露方式。  
  
「清，全部都進去了。」黑澤捉回安達抓緊着枕頭的手，溫柔地問道，「還好嗎？」  
  
「嗯、嗯⋯⋯」安達不自覺地哭泣起來，卻並不是因為疼痛的感覺，而是他完全感受到兩人的身體裏有着滿溢的愛意，不斷在他心裏流動。  
  
「對不起，很痛嗎？」看到哽咽的安達，黑澤心痛地撫向對方的臉龐，他不忍心看到戀人因為承受着自己的情慾而受傷。  
  
意識到黑澤的退後，安達的雙腿勾上黑澤的腰，握向黑澤的手哀求地說：「不，不要走⋯⋯我想要你⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤的情慾被燃點起，但安達的抽泣使他依然由理智控制住下身的行動，他先是試探地在裏面輕輕頂弄了數下，調整着讓安達舒服的角度，卻反而要忍耐自己的高潮而停留在深處。  
  
安達在深深呼吸了幾口氣後，緊握着黑澤的手，以無情的煽情對黑澤問道：「優一、不動嗎？」  
  
「唔⋯⋯」黑澤緊鎖着眉心，再沒有辦法抑止自己的衝動，用拿捏不好的力度和角度，狂妄地在安達體內放肆。  
  
「啊、啊嗯⋯⋯」安達張嘴又抿嘴地洩出甜膩的聲音，迷離的不懂得回應黑澤的動作，一下一下的感受着黑澤的全部進出自己的體內，「優一、嗯⋯⋯」  
  
「我在這裏。」  
  
黑澤十指緊扣着安達的手，他們的眼中只有對方，情慾、渴求、愛慕，全部納進了彼此的心中。我在這裏，一直在你的心裏。每一個呼喚，都是再向對方索求更多的意思，都是再向對方表達更多的心意。  
  
喜歡、好喜歡⋯⋯安達望向黑澤那雙充滿着慾望下仍然流露着憐愛的眼睛，主動靠近吻上對方，舌頭交纏發出的嘖嘖水聲，掩不過下身激烈的撞擊聲，安達拋下了所有的羞恥心，將一切交給黑澤，同時也完全感受了黑澤的一切。  
  
「啊、嗯、啊⋯⋯」黑澤吻向安達昂起的下巴，安達在喘息中發出發出零碎的呻吟。安達的反應使黑澤更加興奮地加重下身進出的力度和幅度，偶爾蹭上敏感點使安達不禁夾緊身體，呻吟的聲調逐漸昇高。  
  
「嗯、優一⋯⋯我想要⋯⋯」安達拉着黑澤的手移到腹上，黑澤便握向安達已經濕透的分身，緊包着柱身上下擼動着。  
  
「嗯、啊⋯⋯！」  
  
安達在前後都被刺激着而先到達第二次高潮，黑澤亦被安達緊緊的吸納而在深處發洩出來。  
  
「哈啊、哈啊⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤用手肘撐着上身，以免整個人壓在安達身上，他把頭埋住安達的頸項，兩人享受着高潮後的餘韻，感受着彼此的心跳，直到安達的耳邊有着濕潤的感覺。  
  
「優一？」他輕輕呼喚了黑澤，黑澤才抬起頭凝視着他，那對情深的眼睛蘊含着淚光。  
  
「怎麼了？」安達不解地問，伸手捧着黑澤的臉蛋，用拇指拭去流下的眼淚。黑澤的內心充斥着幸福，他撥開安達弄亂了的瀏海，在安達額上留下一吻。  
  
「我喜歡你，清。」  
  
這突如其來的告白令安達措手不及，稍微平服了的心跳又再怦然急跳，黑澤總是懂得在仼何時候撩動他的心。  
  
「嗯，我喜歡你，優一。」  
  
這並不是一段愛情的最後一步，身心的融合過後，將會是一段新的開始。黑澤幸福地笑着，將額頭抵上安達的額，安達輕蹭着對方的鼻尖，也綻放出無比甜蜜的笑容。  
  
在輕輕的親吻下，兩人的呼吸都變得平穩後，黑澤才退出安達的身體，拿下裝滿了的安全套。感覺到身體的空虛感，羞澀的表情又浮到安達的臉上，黑澤留意到戀人的反應，忍不住惡作劇伸手撫向安達的股間，問道：「身體還好嗎？」  
  
「嗯、還好。」安達的深處還留有被頂撞的感覺，從一開始的痛楚變成習慣，接納了黑澤的進入後，他也開始享受到歡愉的快感。最重要的是，他看到在自己身上努力而失控的黑澤，是他將黑澤拉進色慾之中，讓安達不能自拔地沉淪在興奮當中。  
  
黑澤望向自己撫摸着的地方，安達仍張開並提起着大腿，後庭和小穴一覽無遺，粉嫩的穴口流出透明的潤滑液，無意的誘惑刺激了黑澤的神經。  
  
「優、一⋯？」安達喚了愣住的黑澤，注意到對方的視線落在自己的下身時，安達才懂得放下雙腿，嘗試遮掩住自己，但已經太遲了。安達慢慢退後並側身躺着，黑澤跟着撫上安達的大腿。  
  
「咦？啊⋯⋯」安達忍不住酥麻的觸碰而嬌喘，接着因為遲來的羞恥而將頭埋進枕頭上，露出了脆弱的後頸。黑澤先是撥開戀人濕漉漉的髮尾，再俯身在頸的痣上用力吮吸着。  
  
「嗯⋯⋯」安達的身體顫抖地讓黑澤留下吻印，剛剛體驗了性愛的身體依然敏感，黑澤的大手撫向他的腰側，使他全身哆嗦。  
  
「清。」黑澤柔情地呼喚戀人，安達抿着嘴巴轉頭，迎上對方滿懷深情的眼神。  
  
「可以嗎？」  
  
什麼？可以在這麼短時間內再來嗎？安達想透露的疑惑被黑澤的深吻堵住。可是、好像，他也還想要⋯⋯  
  
「嗯、可以喔，優一⋯啊⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤摸向安達微勃的性器，安達感受到背上熾熱的堅挺頂着自己，他被黑澤的大手按在後腦勺上，擰頭與身後的戀人再次交纏在煽情的舌吻上。  
  
「背向我跪着，好嗎？」  
  
安達在迷糊中順應了黑澤的指示，當他雙膝跪着而上身伏在床鋪上，並提起了後庭，他才知道自己獻上了再來一次的邀請。  
  
黑澤戴上安全套，捏着安達兩邊的股肉，穩穩地再次抽入安達的體內。已經被開拓過的肉壁變得更加柔軟，挺入便能容納了黑澤粗大的全部。  
  
「唔、嗯⋯⋯」再一次的侵佔先是為安達帶來奇怪而酥麻的感覺，沒有了痛楚的進入，這使安達對做愛引起好奇心，到底這樣繼續沉淪會去到怎樣的地步，安達在失神之中自己扭動着腰。  
  
安達色情的反應讓黑澤沒有餘裕再溫柔地對待對方，原先輕輕的頂弄變做大力的抽插，扶着安達推撞也搖動了身下的床。  
  
「啊啊、啊、啊⋯⋯」激烈的撞擊使安達合不上嘴巴，發出投入的呻吟聲，他腦海中只有黑澤帶給他的一切感覺，意識在空虛和填滿之間交織，雙手已經無力撐起上半身，任由黑澤扶着他的腰前後挪動。黑澤按捺不住自己強烈的慾望，將安達上半身也壓在床上。  
  
「嗯、嗯啊、太深⋯不行⋯⋯」  
  
安達整個人被壓在床墊上無法彈動，對於黑澤從後方重重的抽插毫無招架，黑澤每度頂撞到他最深處之中，他雙手抓緊着被單，嘴裏的呻吟和說話埋進被單上，變得含糊不清。  
  
「什麼？」黑澤有意地在安達的耳邊問，引起了安達敏感的顫抖，原先已緊張着的身體被逗弄得更加繃緊，含着黑澤下身的穴口再度縮緊。但已射過一次的黑澤敏感度降低，這不足以使他再次高潮，他還想要更多，更快，更深，他加重了抽插的力度，安達感到身體彷彿要被黑澤全部控制，這只是第二次的體驗，這個過於刺激的體位讓安達感到陌生而可怕。  
  
「優一、嗯、不要⋯⋯」安達轉頭可憐地對黑澤哀求着，細微的哭泣使黑澤回復了理智。  
  
「對不起，我太過分了。」黑澤放慢了速度，伸手撫走安達的眼淚。安達的分身隨着黑澤的動作，陷入床褥之中只能感受到壓迫的磨擦。  
  
「嗚⋯前面⋯想要⋯」安達受不住不能釋放的煎熬，一手往後伸拉住了黑澤捏在他腰間的手。黑澤挺直腰桿而將自己留在最深處，握住安達的手臂把他的上半身拉起，安達跪了起身，黑澤的手便摟緊他的腰背抱着他，另一手握向安達需求慰藉的地方。  
  
「清，這樣舒服嗎？」  
  
「嗯⋯嗯⋯」安達哼着零碎的呻吟，手捉住黑澤的手臂，試圖要黑澤加快擼動自己的速度，黑澤套弄着安達性器的手掌卻突然停下。  
  
「清⋯」黑澤一下使力地頂進安達的體內，發出一下響亮的肉體撞擊聲，他再緩緩退出，舔着安達後頸上的痣。  
  
壞心眼，在這個時候也要欺負他。可是安達完全沉醉在交歡的快感中，不斷向黑澤哀求更多的觸摸。  
  
「舒服、很舒服⋯⋯」安達感受到節奏再在自己身後頂弄着，聽到黑澤的喘氣問後，「啊、那、優一呢？」  
  
「嗯，我也很舒服。」黑澤緊抱着自己的戀人，讓自己縱慾地向安達索求更多，也讓安達不斷向自己哀求更多。  
  
「啊、啊⋯⋯！」  
  
下身的抽插跟手上的動作同時加快，黑澤深快的喘息一直撩逗着安達的耳朵，安達忍受不住刺激而高潮，擋不住的精液流到黑澤的手和自己的大腿上，繼而敏感地收放的穴口迫使黑澤終於再次在安達體內解放。  
  
感受到全身黏膩的感覺，和看到床單上狼狽的痕跡，安達既羞恥又無助地捉緊黑澤的手。黑澤清理過後將戀人放回在床上，當迎上安達無辜地抬起的雙眸時，無辦法壓下的慾念又被煽動起來，帶着情慾的安撫使安達不禁嬌媚地呼喚道：「優一⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤深呼吸着，手指沿着安達的輪廓掃到敏感的頸項上，「清，我們要不要再舒服點？」  
  
「嗯⋯⋯那、要怎樣做？」安達學着黑澤的挑逗，同樣地撫上對方的頸。  
  
那就要逐漸遺忘了自己的存在，由本能的身體在對方身上渴求更多的快感，一波又一波的色慾淹沒了清醒的意識，安達只能捉緊埋在自己體內唯一的依歸，任由黑澤將他帶到只有慾望控制着的宇宙中。  
  
  
  
在晨光的照耀下安達張開惺忪的睡眼，戀人的睡相就此投入自己眼內，安達有點難為情地縮起了身體。  
  
儘管如此，能夠在迎接新的一天時便能意識到你就在我身邊，這種幸福滿瀉的感覺真不錯。安達輕柔地用手指劃過黑澤的鼻梁，勾畫着他熟悉的輪廓，黑澤的手突然有了動作，撫上了安達的後腦，並用額抵上對方的額。  
  
「嗯⋯睡多一會？」黑澤迷糊地再安撫着安達問道。  
  
安達微微地發出笑聲，黑澤開始清醒，稍微退後張開眼看着安達問：「怎麼了？」  
  
安達搖了搖頭，將這份幸福感收藏為自己的秘密，他用手指擋在兩人的唇中間回答：「沒什麼，早安。」  
  
「早安。」黑澤眯起眼睛笑着回應，輕吻着安達伸出的手指，「你身體還好嗎？」  
  
「啊、嗯，還好。」想起昨晚的事果然還是很難為情，安達突然不知道應該怎樣面對眼前的戀人，迴避了黑澤溫柔的視線。  
  
黑澤眯起的雙眼變得危險，他的手不安分地撫上安達的臀上，「要我檢查一下嗎？」  
  
昨晚的熱潮還未完全退下，只要稍微一摸，安達身體便會引發敏感的顫抖。  
  
「啊、不⋯⋯哇！」  
  
黑澤側抱着安達轉身，使安達伏在自己身上，兩人緊貼的身體都感受到特別熾熱的下身。黑澤的腰往上頂了一頂，使安達忍不住嬌喘一聲。  
  
「不要！我想去廁所！」安達拿出他最常用的藉口拒絕着黑澤的行動。  
  
「你能下床嗎？」  
  
「欸？」這條問題使安達才發現自己的肌肉乏力，難怪連抵抗的動作也做不出。  
  
「抱緊我，我抱你去廁所。」黑澤雙手托着安達的臀部坐起，安達只好環着黑澤的頸避免自己跌落。安達想起昨晚在浴室中全身軟弱的自己，也是由這種姿勢接納着黑澤的抽插，他不禁繃緊身體，將額枕在黑澤埋怨地咕噥：「優一，真的夠了⋯⋯」  
  
「永遠也不夠。」  
  
「欸？」安達驚嚇地抬頭看着黑澤，黑澤微微勾起嘴角，深情地回望着對方說：「清，我對你的愛永遠也不會足夠，每一天、每一分、每一秒，我只會更加愛你而已。」  
  
「好肉麻⋯⋯」安達臉上浮現藏不住的羞意泛紅，靦腆地對着黑澤一笑。  
  
「那清呢？」黑澤拉過安達的手，放在自己的胸前。  
  
安達感受着戀人與自己同步地急促的心跳，彷彿在互相訴說自己的愛意，他害羞地笑着回答：「即使時間不再流逝，我也會一直愛着你。」  
  
這樣更多的觸摸、更多的情話，都不會有厭倦的一天。永遠就只有你和我，就這樣永遠擁有着對彼此的真愛，這就是世界祝賀着這段愛情的獎勵。  
  
---


End file.
